Tareldar Nyare
by Cilmeron Meldon
Summary: Eigenständige Erzählung welche sich weder einem Tolkien Charakter bedient noch in irgendeinem der vier Zeitalter spielt. Vielmehr basiert es einfach auf den sprachlichen und umgebungstechnischen Elementen der Mittelerde Sage. Ich bitte um Kritik ;)
1. Einleitung

Einleitung  
  
Diese Erzählung handelt von Menschen und Elfen. Speziell von einem Menschen möchte ich nun berichten. Sein Name war Cilméron. Cilméron, welcher von seiner Mutter Meldon - der Geliebte - genannt wurde, war der Sohn eines Königs. Durch Verrat und Intrigen, nicht unüblich in Königshäusern, verlor er jedoch seinen Vater rasch nach seiner Geburt und musste mit seiner Mutter fliehen. Schließlich fanden die beiden Unterkunft bei Cilméron's Grossmutter, Tochter eines Maia, und damit Halbgöttin. Von ihr erbte Cilméron auch die Gabe der Magie. Bereits damals in frühester Kindheit fiel es ihm leicht diese anzuwenden, sehr zum Ärger seiner Mutter.  
  
Doch die Freude hielt nicht lange, denn die Mörder des Vaters wollten auch die Mutter und den Sohn auslöschen, den rechtmässigen Thronerben und Herrscher über die Menschenvölker. Sie fanden nun auch beide im Hause Cilméron's Grossmutter und töteten die beiden Frauen auf der Stelle. Seine Grossmutter konnte Cilméron gerade noch mit einem Zauber belegen, welcher ihm seine Erinnerung raubte und ihn dadurch aber auch vor seinen Attentätern bewahren konnte. Vollkommen hilflos und zusmmengekauert fanden ihn schließlich ein paar Bauern aus Minas Telperinquar und zogen ihn liebevoll wie einen der ihren auf. Cilméron erkannte schon als Knabe dass er anders war als seine Freunde und an seinem 14 Geburtstag fragte er seine vermeindlichen Eltern dannach. „Artonis,"sagte sein Ziehvater, welcher ihn Artonis genannt hatte, „es ist tatsächlich so dass du nicht so bist wie die anderen."er zögerte. „Was meinst du damit?"fragte Cilméron stürmisch. „Was meinst du damit dass ich nicht so bin wie die anderen?"Der alte Mann seufzte, „Artonis, deine Mutter... Ziehmutter und ich,, wir fanden dich als du noch sehr klein warst nahe den Fjordaneischen Wäldern.."„NEIN,"schrie Cilméron, „das glaube ich nicht. Sag ihm dass das nicht war ist Mutter, sag ihm dass ich dein Sohn bin!"verzweifelt rüttelte Cilméron am Gewand seiner Ziehmutter, doch er wusste längst dass ihm der alte Mann, welchen er immer noch als Vater sah, die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Er war nicht Artonis, sein Leben eine einzige Illusion. Verzweifelt vor die neuen Tatsachen gestellt entschied sich Cilméron seine Heimat zu verlassen und nach seiner wahren Herkunft zu suchen. Auf seinen Reisen lernte Cilméron einen Waldläufer kennen, welcher ihm alles beibrachte, was er wusste. Der Waldläufer war erstaunt wie schnell Cilméron alles erlernte und wie leicht ihm sogar die Elfensprache über die Lippen ging. Eines Tages waren die beiden gerade unterwegs im Gorasulen Gebiet, als sie von einer kleinen Gruppe Räubern angegriffen wurden. Cilméron und sein Mentor zogen beide ihre Schwerter und stellten sich den Angreifern. Dcch die Übermacht war zu gross und bald waren beide besiegt. Cilméron wurde ohne grosse Probleme gefesselt, doch sein Mentor und Freund wurde beim Versuch ihn zu fesseln schwer verletzt. Er fiel in einen Fieberwahn und starb wenige Tage später, durch Mangel von Krankenpflege an den Folgen der Krankheit. Cilméron weinte bitterlich und durch seinen Zorn gestärkt gelang es ihm sich zu befreien und den Anführer der Räuber zu töten. Bevor ihn dessen Gefährten bezwingen konnten, war er geflohen und gelangte zur Festung Gorasul. Die Torwachen hielten ihn nicht auf, denn sie hielten ihn für einen Knaben aus ihrer Stadt. Kurz hinter den Stadttoren stieß Cilméron dann mit einem anderem Jungen zusammen. Als sich die beiden wieder aufrafften begann der andere Junge Cilméron sofort zu beschimpfen: „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein Abschaum?"Cilméron beäugte den etwas älteren Jungen und bemerkte dass er von sehr hoher Abstammung sein musste, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen. „Es tum mir Leid, ich sah euch nicht."antwortete er also vorsichtshalber. „Wißt ihr überhaupt mit wem ihr da zusammengestoßen seid?"Cilméron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dachte ich mir schon."sagte der Junge triumpfierend. „Mein Vater ist der König von Gorasul. Ich bin Prinz Laurin."Cilméron schrak sofort zusammen und verbeugte sich vor dem Knaben, welcher nur lachte und schließlich sagte: „Ihr wisst nun wer ich bin, doch Euren Namen kenne ich noch nicht." Cilméron nickte. „Ich bin Artonis."Prinz Laurin nickte freundlich. „Woher kommst du? Ich habe dich hier in Gorasul noch nie gesehen."Cilméron erzählte seine Geschichte und Artonis hörte mit offenem Mund neugierig zu. „Ich bringe dich zu meinem Vater. Er soll entscheiden ob du hier bleiben darfst."Cilméron lachte und bedankte sich. Die beiden gingen zu König Trabius und Laurin erzählte seinem Vater über Cilméron. „Soso,"sagte dieser freundlich, „dann werden wir dich wohl bei uns aufnehmen müssen."er zwinkerte Cilméron zu und dieser blickte verlegen auf den Boden. Von diesem Tag an machten Laurin und Cilméron beinahe alles gemeinsam und schließlich hörten die beiden von einem Drachen welcher in der Nähe sein Unwesen treiben soll. Sie beschlossen also den Drachen zu bekämpfen, doch Trabius erlaubte ihnen das nicht. Cilméron war trotzig und machte sich alleine auf den Weg. Er fand die Höhle des Drachen und ging mutig, nur mit einem kurzem Schwert bewaffnet, hinein. Der Drache, welcher den Knaben schnell bemerkte lachte, sichtlich erheitert über den Besuch, Cilméron aus. „Was willst du Kind?"Cilméron schritt auf den Drachen zu und antwortete: „Du hast diese Gegend in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und ich werde das beenden."Der Drache lachte erneut. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"„Keine Ahnung." sagte Cilméron verlegen. „Haha, wie heisst du denn Junge?"„Ich bin Artonis!"„Nun Artonis, mein Name ist Gretor. Ich lebe nun seit mehreren hundert Jahren und du bist mit Abstand der mutigste und dümmste Mensch dem ich je begegnet bin. Doch etwas stimmt mit dir nicht mein Kleiner, denn mein Angsterfüllender Zauber scheint bei dir nicht zu wirken. Glaube nicht dass deine Jugend dich dafür schützen wird von mir getötet zu werden." „Gretor – das ist ein schöner Name."„WAAAAS?"der Drache traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Was sagst du da?"„Nun, ich habe nur festgestellt dass du einen schönen Namen besitzt. Ich kenne meinen wahren Namen nicht..."Gretor war unsicher was er jetzt machen sollte. Er spürte in dem Knaben eine unbekannte Stärke und er erkannte ausserdem eine vertraute Macht, welche von Cilméron's Grossmutter ausging. „Das kann doch nicht...,"sagte er schließlich, „Wer waren deine Eltern Junge?"„Das – Das weiss ich nicht." stammelte Cilméron, verwirrt ob der Worte des Drachen. Weitere drei Stunden dauerte das Gespräch welches Gretor nun mit Cilméron führte. Zunehmend wurde Gretor bewusst dass Cilméron tatsächlich von den Maia abstammt und er klärte Cilméron über einiges auf. Statt den Drachen also zu töten verabschiedete sich Cilméron von einem neuem Freund und Gretor versprach ihm niemals wieder Menschen zu töten oder zu fressen und ausserdem die Gegend zu verlassen. Die Menschen, welche Cilméron in die Höhle gehen sahen, erstaunten nicht schlecht als Cilméron diese Höhle wieder verließ und ihne von der Drachenbefreiung erzählte. Die Geschichte um seine Tat erreichte viele Länder und wurde in verschiedenen Versionen erzählt. Die Elfen, welche diese Geschichte auch auf Umwegen hörten, nannten Cilméron von da an lókecárno und Cilméron, weswegen er sich von da an auch selbst so nannte. Kurze Zeit nachdem er Gretor's Freundschaft gewonnen hatte bekam er besuch von einer Gruppe Elfen. Er begrüsste sie freundlich auf Quenya und sie blickten sich gegenseitig an. Noch nie hatten sie einen Menschen, noch dazu einen dermassen jungen Menschen, ihre Sprache so fließend sprechen gehört. Vanyarië, die hohe Königin der Elfen, welche die Gruppe anführte ging auf Cilméron zu und musterte ihn. Nach langer Zeit begann sie schließlich zu sprechen: „Du bist jener der Cilméron genannt wird. Uns wurde von deiner erstaunlichen Tat berichtet. Die Vorsehung die vor langer Zeit gemacht wurde überschneidet sich mit dieser Tat. Dir ist natürlich nicht klar wovon ich spreche, doch ich spüre eine Kraft in dir welche Älter ist als ich es bin. Ich warne dich Cilméron von den Menschen, sollten wir uns wiedersehen wird das der Beginn einer Zeit sein die sich niemand von uns gewünscht hat."Cilméron blickte ihr verwirrt in die Augen und verstand kein Wort. Vanyarië lächelte freundlich und weise, drehte sich um und verließ die Menschen wieder. Sie wusste dass sich ihre Wege wieder kreuzen würden und sie hatte Angst vor dieser erneuten Begegnung. Doch seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entfliehen. Cilméron, angespornt durch seinen neuen Ruhm, zog von nun an wieder umher. Von Menschenfestung zu Menschenfestung unterbrochen von Gelegentlichen Besuchen bei den Elfen, wo er ihre Sprache weiterlernte und schließlich perfekt sprach. Ausserdem begann er seine versteckten Fähigkeiten der Magie wiederzuentdecken. Cilméron traff schließlich wieder auf Vanyarië. Er war gerade nach Tor Tinwe gekommen um die hießige Bibliothek zu besuchen, als sie sich sahen. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete sie, als sie ihn schließlich bemerkte und auf ihn zuschritt. „Cilméron – wie schön euch wiederzusehen."Cilméron nickte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und wollte gerade gehen als Vanyarië ihn zurückhielt. „Ich weiss was in euch vorgeht. Es ist Vorsehung."Sie blickte zu Boden und seufzte. „Wäret ihr mir doch niemals begegnet. Ich hasse mich bereits jetzt für alles was geschehen wird."Sie begann zu weinen. Cilméron umarmte sie und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und rannte davon. Cilméron lief ihr nach und hielt sie auf. „Vanyarië, ich liebe euch. Vom ersten Moment an als ich euch sah. Kein Tag verging seit damals an dem ich nicht an euch dachte. Werdet meine Gemahlin."Vanyarië weinte immer noch. Die Vorsehung ließ sich nicht aufhalten und sie umarmte Cilméron. Einige Tage später wurden die beiden vermählt. Der Rat der Elfen enttrohnte daraufhin Vanyarië. Man dachte man könnte die Vorsehung damit verhindern. Schließlich hieß es in der Vorsehung dass sich die Königin der Elfen mit dem König der Menschen einlassen würde. Nachdem in ihren Augen Cilméron nicht König der Menschen war, sorgten sie auch noch dafür dass Vanyarië keine Königin mehr ist. Doch es war zwecklos. Vanyarië erwartete bereits ein Kind von Cilméron und die beide verbrachten die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens. Als ihre Tochter schließlich gebohren wurde war ihr Glück vollkommen und der Rat war sich Sicher die Vorsehung abgewandt zu haben. Doch das Glück von Cilméron und Vanyarië war am Ende angelangt. Ihre Tochter starb drei Wochen nach ihrer Geburt und Cilméron versuchte vergeblich seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu verwenden um sie aus dem Tode zurückzuholen. Doch statt seine Tochter zurückzuholen veränderte er mit seinem Versuch den Geist Vanyarië's. Sie war verblendet und gab plötzlich Cilméron die Schuld am Tod ihrer Tochter. Sie versuchte ihn zu töten und er floh vor seiner geliebten Frau. Statt ihn laufen zu lassen, schickte Vanyarië Mörder aus um Cilméron zu töten. Dieser flüchtete sich in den Festungen der Menschen, welche ihm Schutz und Verpflegung anboten. Voller Zorn und wieder am Throne der Elben, erklärte Vanyarië den Menschen den Krieg, weil sie einem Mörder zuflucht gewährten und ihr, ihre Rache nahmen. Mehrere Jahre dauerte der Krieg an und würde noch weitere Jahre angedauert haben wenn nicht plötzlich eine dritte Macht Menschen und Elfen angegriffen hätte. Diese dritte Macht veranlasste Menschen und Elfen dazu sich voneinander abzuwenden um der neuen Bedrohung entgegenzutreten. Und an dieser Stelle beginnt diese Erzählung. 


	2. Prolog Akt1

Oh wandere König, wandre umher  
suche die Pfade, die brachten dich her.  
Der Weg ist beschwerlich, doch sein Ende in Sicht,  
beeile dich König, denn Zeit hast du nicht.  
  
Das Böse ist nahe, die Vernichtung droht  
beeile dich König, dein Volk ist in Not.  
Der Weg ist zu Ende, die Heimat in Sicht  
doch geschafft, hat der König es nicht.  
  
Das Böse ist mächtig, dein Volk unterlag  
die Trauer verschlingt dich, welch grausamer Tag.  
Oh König beeile dich, sonst ist es vorbei,  
das Gute geht unter, seine Macht wär´ entzwei.  
  
Oh König, mein König, kämpf nicht allein  
mein Schwert, meine Dienste, mein Leben sind dein.  
Lass uns gemeinsam das Schlachtfeld aufsuchen  
der Feind ist besiegbar, lass Schwachstellen uns suchen.  
  
Der Kampf ist hart, unser aller Ende naht.  
Die letzte Attacke beginnt, unser Leben zerrinnt.  
Vorbei all das Gute, wenn alles vergeht,  
dann bleibt nur noch eines, denn Hoffnung besteht.  
  
Oh König, mein König, wir haben versagt. 


	3. Kapitel 1

Kapitel I – Ein Kampfgefährte?  
  
Gretor spähte nach allen Seiten, nirgendwo war Cilméron zu finden. Sie hatten sich immerhin verabredet. Seit Cilméron damals mit ihm gesprochen hat, sind die beiden unzertrennliche Freunde und treffen sich auch immer wieder. Doch Cilméron war nicht da. Das war ungewöhnlich, da er sonst bereits Stunden vorher auf Gretor wartete. Plötzlich hörte Gretor Kampfgeräsche. Er erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche stammten. Es war ein hügeliges Land, überzogen mit vielen grossen Wäldern, ein idealer Aufenthaltsort für Elfen und andere Waldliebende Kreaturen. Womöglicher der einzige den es noch gab. Durch die Ausbreitung der Menschen wurden die anderen Völker kleiner. Zum Glück hatte die Massenflucht der Elfen ein Ende gefunden. Es gab immer noch genügende von ihnen die ihre Wälder liebten und schützten, doch von ihrer einstigen Macht und Größe hatten sie viel verloren. Gretor überflog einen kleinen Hügel und tatsächlich hatten ihn seine Sinne nicht getäuscht. Ein Schwertgefecht. Ein kleiner Stämmiger Mann kämpfte da gegen Cilméron. Doch Cilméron schien die Überhand zu gewinnen und tatsächlich, ein gezielter Stoß und der Angreifer war besiegt. Gretor verringerte die Höhe, da erblickte ihn Cilméron auch schon. „Du bist hart geworden Cilméron. Früher hast du mit deinen Gegnern noch gesprochen."er schmunzelte und erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Treffen. Damals hatte der junge Cilméron noch nicht diese Statur und Gretor hatte ihn ausgelacht. Doch dieser bewies Mut. 3 Stunden lang diskutierten sie. Der Drache, selbst von großer Magie umgeben und uralter Bosheit, verfiel Cilméron´s Zauber und wurde zu einem seiner besten Freunde. „Du hast Recht. das war Vanyarië ´s Werk, Gretor"erwiderte Cilméron, immer noch grimmig und entsetzt blickend ob der eigenen Brutalität. „Sie lässt dich immer noch nicht in Ruhe. ja. die Frauen. Auch ich hatte viele Probleme mit ihnen. Du wirst es nicht glauben aber."„Bitte,"unterbrach Cilméron ihn, "dafür hab ich im Moment wirklich keine Zeit."der Drache sah ihn etwas beleidigt an. „ Schon gut. ich habe es nur gut gemeint."Die beiden schritten eine ganze Zeit lang still dahin. Beide in Gedanken versunken. Der Krieg hatte bereits begonnen. Überall wurden „Freiwillige" ausgesucht um gegen die Orcs zu kämpfen. Man dachte, sie wären alle besiegt. Doch da irrte man sich.  
  
Nach längerem Marsch hatte man schließlich den vertrauten Platz erreicht. Ein wunderschöner Wasserfall, dessen Fallhöhe etwa 20 Meter betrug. Sie ließen sich nieder und fingen wieder an zu sprechen. Banalitäten. Plötzlich knarrte es in den Büschen. Gretor verschwand blitzschnell hinter dem Hügel. Er durfte nicht gesehen werden. Drachenleder war begehrt und gerade zu schlechten Zeiten griffen immer mehr arme Leute zu verzweifelnden Mitteln. Er tat das nicht zu seinem Schutz sondern weil er keine unschuldigen Leute verletzen wollte. Der Busch teilte sich und ein regelrechter Hühne erschien. Er trat auf Cilméron zu und kniete vor ihm nieder. „Mein König. Wo immer ihr auch schreitet, wer euch auch immer schaden will, mein Schwert, mein leben und meine Treue gehören euch."es war nichts neues, dass Cilméron als König angesehen wurde. Die Menschen betrachteten ihn als Ehemann Vanyarië s und schlossen daraufhin auf seinen Adel. „Ich bin kein König, Mann. Steh auf."erwiderte Cilméron. „Mir ist wohl bewusst, dass ihr kein rechtmäßiger König seid. Doch ob ihr wollt oder nicht, ich werde euch begleiten und zur Seite stehen."Gretor, welcher dies alles gehört hatte, erschien wieder. Der Mann schrak ein wenig zurück, doch fasste er sich schnell wieder, hatte er doch alle Geschichten gehört über das ungleiche Paar. Er hoffte dass sein erster Schreck nicht zu sehr auffallen würde. „Soll ich ihn töten?"fragte Gretor, und der Mann griff schon nach seinem Schwert. „Es ist ein Scherz"sagte Cilméron, „er hat seit über 10 Jahren niemanden mehr getötet"er lächelte, das erste Mal seit Gretor ihn heute begleitete. Er hatte den Mord soweit überwunden. Das war gut. „Wie heißt du Mann?"fragte Cilméron jetzt den Hühnen. „Siegurd, Herr"„Schön Siegurd, das erste was du lernen solltest ist, mich Cilméron zu nennen."er klopfte Siegurd auf die Schulter. Er war zwar einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Siegurd aber dieser hatte einen heiden Respekt vor ihm. So machten sie sich also zu dritt auf den weiteren Weg. 


	4. Kapitel 2

Kapitel II – Gorasul  
  
Wolken zogen gemächlich über den hellblau gefärbten Himmel. Gretor breitete seine Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Er war es, der den Weg auskundschaften sollte, nicht dumm, war er doch derjenige der die besten Augen der drei hatte. Außerdem war die Fähigkeit des Fliegens eine große Erleichterung im ausspionieren und belauschen möglicher Feinde. „Vertraust du ihm blind?"fragte Siegurd, Cilméron als Gretor außer Hörreichweite war. „Darüber hinaus noch. Ich kenne ihn besser als sonst wer – inklusive ihm selbst. Andersherum ist er einer der wenigen Personen die MICH kennen. Mir ist schon klar, dass anderen, in dem Falle dir, seine Anwesenheit Unbehagen bereitet. Es gibt nicht viele Drachen die es gut mit den frei lebenden Kreaturen der Welt meinen."„Da kann ich nur zustimmen," erwiderte Siegurd grimmig , „ich hatte schon meine Begegnungen mit den schuppigen Teufeln" Sie wurden jäh aus dem Gespräch gerissen als Gretor auftauchte. „Besuch aus Nordosten!"rief er hinunter. „Entfernung?"„Etwa eineinhalb Meilen, zwei Dutzend Mann, beritten!"nach diesen Worten erhob er sich wieder. Falls es zum Kampf kommen sollte war er in der Nähe. Doch bliebe er bei seinen Gefährten wäre der Kampf unausweichlich. Keine zwei Dutzend Mann starke Armee würde einer Drachenbegleiteten Gruppe trauen. Nur wenige Minuten später konnte Cilméron bereits das stapfen der Pferdehufe hören. Nicht gerade unauffällig, dachte er sich, da erschienen auch schon die ersten Köpfe zwischen den Bäumen. „Es sind keine Banditen." flüsterte er Siegurd zu. Die Reiter näherten sich und umkreisten die beiden. Relativ lange Zeit verblieben sie in dieser Position. Ohne Zweifel ein Einschüchterungsversuch. Der Anführer, zumindest vermuteten die beiden dass fing nun an zu sprechen. „Ein Barbar und ein Waldläufer .. seltsames Paar."Die Männer lachten laut, verstummten aber ebenso schnell wieder. Cilméron setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde jedoch durch den Anführer unterbrochen „Was wollt ihr hier? Dies ist Gorasulen Gebiet, das solltet ihr wissen."verständliches Misstrauen der Gorasulen Wächter. Der Krieg schürt Angst, Misstrauen aber auch die Sinne. Nun ergriff Cilméron sofort das Wort um nicht wieder unterbrochen zu werden, „Erstens, wir wollen nach Gorasul und sind deswegen hier, zweitens, bin weder ich ein Waldläufer noch mein Kamerad hier ein Barbar. Mein Name ist Erkhard und das hier"er deutete auf Siegurd, „ist Braunhard, mein treuer Gefährte."Siegurd verzog keine Miene, er hatte verstanden.  
  
Gretor beobachtete das Schauspiel aus etwa zweihundert Metern Höhe. Er wagte es nicht, sich den Gorasul zu zeigen. Langsam ließ er sich über die Gipfel des Gorasul/Kraktech Gebirges treiben, an deren Sockel ein warmer Wind, Auftrieb verschaffte. Cilméron war jetzt auf sich selbst gestellt, möge das Glück ihm hold sein. Gretor hatte seinen Auftrag und war bestrebt ihn auszuführen.  
  
Die Gorasul verbanden Cilméron und Siegurd ihre Augen und geleiteten die beiden tief in ihr Gebiet. Nach etwa zwei Stunden anstrengendem Fussmarsch, kamen sie endlich in der Gorasulen Stadt an. Es war eher eine Feste, denn eine Stadt. Die Mauern waren mehrere Dutzend Fuss hoch und sicherlich Drei Dutzend Zoll dick. Noch nie hatte es ein Feind der Gorasul geschafft, die Festung einzunehmen. Der große Geschützturm am Tor, erlaubte es den Gorasul, Feinde bereits in großer Entfernung zu befeuern und vom Tor fernzuhalten. Das Tor selbst war aus dickem Eichenholz gefertigt und bildete nur scheinbar die Schwachstelle der Festung. Denn bei Bedarf konnte eine große Blende aus Stahl herunter gelassen werden, die selbst großen Rammböcken widerstehen konnte. Als die Gruppe ankam, öffnete man sofort die Tore und ließ sie ein. Anscheinend hatte man ihre Ankunft bereits angekündigt, denn ein paar angesehene Adelige aus dem Gorasul Geschlecht waren bereits hier um die Fremden zu empfangen. „Willkommen in Gorasul,"sagte einer der Ältesten, „was ist euer Begehren? Und wer seid ihr?" Cilméron erwiderte freundlich: „Mein Name ist Erkhard, und das hier ist mein Gefährte Braunhard, wir sind hier um den König zu sprechen." Der Alte zeigte keine Überraschung und nickte nur. Cilméron und Siegurd wurden zum König gebracht, ein älterer, ehrwürdiger Mann, dessen Weisheit Gorasul bisher von Orkangriffen verschont hatte. Er blickte auf und begann zu lächeln als er Cilméron sah. Er erhob sich aus seinem Thron und schritt auf Cilméron zu. Die anderen, insbesondere die Wachen, waren sich nicht sicher, was das sollte. Der Anführer der Wachen wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm der König ins Wort fiel. „Mein guter Freund. Ich dachte nicht, dich jemals wieder zu sehen."diese Worte waren an Cilméron gerichtet. Im nächstem Moment umarmten die beiden sich bereits herzlich. Cilméron flüsterte dem König etwas ins Ohr worauf dieser wieder ernster blickte. Er schickte alle aus dem Raum. Abgesehen von Cilméron und Siegurd. „Ich freue mich dich zu sehen Cilméron, doch deine Ankunft sagt mir auch, dass es soweit gekommen ist, dass wir uns ins Kriegsgeschehen einmischen müssen. Ich hätte gehofft es kommt anders."Cilméron blickte ihn traurig an und erwiderte: „So ist es alter Freund. Die Orks vermehren sich wie die Ratten. Man muss ihnen einen ersten Keil in ihr offenes Tor schieben um ihren Vormarsch zu stärken. Noch haben wir die Elfen nicht auf unserer Seite, aber ich versuche mein bestes. Bis dorthin musst du Vorwände suchen, deine Männer in den Krieg zu führen." Der König nickte. „Doch nun müsst ihr gehen, meine Freunde. Ich selbst erwarte hohen Besuch der Elfen und ich denke nicht, dass diese erfreut sein würden, euch anzutreffen."Cilméron wurde Bleich als er dies vernahm und nickte schnell. „Die Festung hat einen Geheimgang soweit ich weiß, bring uns dorthin."Der König zeigte ihnen den Weg und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Der Krieg hatte also begonnen.  
  
Cilméron und Siegurd. machten sich auf den Weg. „Vermutlich werden wir ihn nicht wieder sehen."sagte Cilméron trockener als ihm lieb war. Der König war längere Zeit einer seiner besten Freunde. Früher als der König noch jünger war hatten sie beide manch wildes Abenteuer erlebt. Damals war die Welt noch ruhiger. Cilméron schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als sie das Ende des Geheimganges erreichten. Das Licht blendete beide und sie schirmten ihr Gesicht mit den Händen ab. Zu spät merkte Cilméron, dass man sie bereits erwartet hatte. Er spürte nur noch einen Luftzug am Kopf und war auch schon von einem Stockhieb nieder gestreckt. Siegurd. erging es nicht besser. Sie wurden gefesselt und mitgeschleppt. 


	5. Kapitel 3

Kapitel III – Rettung  
  
Gretor hatte seine Mission erfüllt und machte sich auf den Rückweg um zur rechten Zeit am Treffpunkt zu sein. Nach einem ruhigem Flug kam er endlich am Ziel an. Er war allein, nicht ungewöhnlich, da das Treffen erst in zwei Stunden stattfinden sollte. Er erhob sich also wieder in die Luft und flog in die Richtung, aus der er die beiden erwartete. Nach 10 Minuten Flug wurde er stutzig. Er hätte sie schon längst einholen müssen. Er erhöhte die Fluggeschwindigkeit und kam schließlich nach Gorasul. Er wartete die Dämmerung ab und überraschte den König bei seinem nächtlichem Spaziergang. „Wohin ist Herr Cilméron gegangen König? Ich kenne dich nicht, doch wisse, dass ich Cilméron einst meine Treue schwor und jede Schandtat vergelten werde."Der König erschrak. Gretor der auch bei Tageslicht schon imposante Ausmaße hatte, erschien in der Dämmerung noch gewaltiger und unheimlicher. Nach einigen Minuten, fasste sich der König und erwiderte misstrauisch: „Ich kenne euch ebenso wenig Drache. Und ich bin Cilméron auch einiges schuldig. Doch genau aus diesem Grund werde ich nichts verraten. Ihr mögt mich verschlingen und verzaubern Drache. Doch ich werde schweigen soweit es in meiner Macht steht."Bei dem herabfälligem Tonfall, den der König anschlug als er „Drache"sagte, zuckte Gretor merklich zusammen. Längst hatte er vergessen was er eigentlich war. „Ich verstehe euch König."er versuchte freundlicher zu klingen. Er wusste von Cilméron einiges von den bevorstehenden Gorasul Verdiensten und lenkte eine andere Richtung des Gespräches ein. „Ihr seit natürlich an Schweigepflichten gebunden. Doch flehe ich euch an, mir zumindest zu sagen wo ihr Cilméron als letztes gesehen habt."Der König überlegte und entschloss sich diese belanglose Information preiszugeben.  
  
Gretor brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden was geschehen war. Der Ursprungsort der Räuberbande war ihm noch unbekannt, doch er wusste bereits dass es sich um 10 recht schwere Burschen gehandelt hatte, welche über Cilméron und Siegurd hergefallen waren, als diese den Geheimgang verliessen. Er verfolgte die Spur mit ungeheurem Tempo. „Weit können sie nicht sein. Oh ja.. ich schnappe euch"dachte er sich und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Ein unangenehmes Geräusch weckte Siegurd aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er versuchte sich zu strecken, aber seine Hände waren gefesselt. Erschroken fuhr er hoch und blickte sich um. Er befand sich in einem hübschen Zimmer und lag auf einem sauberen Bett. Erstaunt erhob er sich vom Bett. Seine Hände waren mit eisernen Handschellen gefesselt, doch ansonsten war er bewegungsfrei. Er brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden, dass ihm dieser Aspekt nicht weiter half. Er befand sich in einem Turmzimmer einer großen Festung, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie war er hier hergekommen und wo war Cilméron? Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Jemand wollte zur Tür herein. Er hörte das einführen des Schlüssels und das anschließende drehen des selbigen. Er stellte sich neben die Tür und bereitete sich auf die Flucht vor. Als die Tür knarrend aufschwang, spannte er alle Muskeln zusammen und entspannte diese gleich wieder als er sah, wer ihn da besuchte. Es war eine Frau. Aber nicht irgendeine Frau. Ihr Anmut und ihre Schönheit wurden nur durch ihre Jugend getrübt. Sie bemerkte Siegurds Nähe gerade als er sie musterte. Sie verzog den Mund und sagte verächtlich: „Es ist euch nicht gestattet worden mich anzusehen."„Ich wusste nicht dass es verboten ist euch anzusehen."er verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte sie an. Sie schien das gar nicht komisch zu finden und fuhr ihn an: „Folgt mir und unterlasst die Scherze. Der Burgherr will euch sehen"  
  
Siegurd folgte ihr und betrat die kalte Turmtreppe nach unten. Die junge Frau drehte sich immer wieder um und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Nachdem die beiden unten angekommen waren, wandte sich die junge Frau um und erklärte ihm, hier zu warten. Er nickte und beobachtete wie sie sich langsam entfernte. Nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen war sah er sich um und bemerkte dass die Wände Bilder von Kämpfen zeigten, von denen er zu wissen glaubte, dass es sich um Sagen und Erzählungen handelte. Dennoch waren die Bilder so realistisch dargestellt, als ob es sich um Momentaufnahmen aus einem tatsächlich stattgefundenem Krieg handelte. Man sah Elfen und Menschen gemeinsam mit anderen Kreaturen, die er nicht kannte gegen dunkle Gestalten kämpfen, welche von Orks umringt waren. Auf einigen Bildern sah man Drachen, die Gretor sehr ähnlich sahen. Er versank in den Bildern und stellte sich vor, selbst dabei gewesen zu sein. Cilméron blickte auf, als er bemerkte dass die Türe sich öffnen würde. Er kannte dieses Gemäuer und doch war es unmöglich dass er hier war. Es war eine Festung aus seinen Träumen. Die Türe schwang auf und eine hübsche junge Frau erschien in der neu entstandenen Öffnung. „I Cilméron Aran Meldon. Hilya nin!"(Cilméron, folge mir) Sie sprach Quenya. Ungewöhnlich für eine Menschenfrau, zumal sie noch sehr jung war und dennoch akzentfrei sprach. „Herinya, tanka."erwiderte er. Sie lächelte, drehte sich aber sofort um und schritt voran. Nach einiger Zeit des stillen hintereinanderschreiten kamen sie zu einer Wegzweigung. Dort stand Siegurd und starrte gebannt auf die Bilder die an den Wänden hingen. „Siegurd!" Siegurd drehte sich zu ihnen und starrte fassungslos auf die junge Frau und Cilméron. „Du.. du lebst?"fragte er schließlich. „Natürlich alter Freund." Cilméron lächelte. Ihre Freude wurde von der jungen Frau unterbrochen indem sie ihnen befahl ihr weiter zu folgen.  
  
Quilderas saß in seinem Thron und wartete gespannt auf die Ankunft der Besucher. Die lange Zeit der Zurückgezogenheit hatte sie gestärkt nun war es an der Zeit sich zu offenbahren. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Elayne und die Fremden tratten ein. Quilderas erhob sich aus seinem Thron und schritt die paar Stufen vom Thronplatz herunter. „Willkommen in der Festung Onóna. Ihr werdet mit dem Namen nichts anfangen können doch seit gewiss dass dies ein sicherer Ort ist und euch nichts geschehen wird."Cilméron und Siegurd sahen zuerst ihn und dann sich gegenseitig an. Es war ein Elf, der sie beide begrüsst hatte. Quilderas erkannte ihre Bedenken und fügte schnell hinzu „Entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Quilderas und das,"er zeigte auf die junge Frau, „ist Elayne. Ich bin Burgherr von Onóna und wir haben viel zu bereden."Cilméron fasste sich wieder und antwortete endlich „Wenn wir keine Gefangenen sind, dann habt ihr sicherlich nichts dagegen uns von unseren Handschellen zu befreien"er deutete auf die Schellen, welche ihnen umgelegt wurden. „Natürlich!"erwiderte Quilderas schnell. Er zog einen Schlüssel aus einer Tasche und öffnete ihre Fesseln. Cilméron atmete erleichtert aus. „Vielen Dank. Jetzt können wir reden."  
  
Gretor beobachtete die Festung nun schon seit drei Stunden. Er hatte die Spuren bis hierher verfolgt. Er hatte die Festung zuvor nie gesehen, die hatte möglicherweise mit einem Elfenzauber zu tun, dachte er sich. Nur Elfen und Magier vermochten ganze Festungen verschwinden zu lassen. Gretor hatte bereits herausgefunden, dass Elfen und Menschen die Festung betratten und verliessen. Zu Jagdzwecken hauptsächlich. Gretor überlegte was zu tun war. Er hatte sich entschlossen und schlich sich an eine Menschenfrau an, die anscheinend gerade auf dem Weg zurück in die Festung war. „Ich wünsche einen wunderschönen Tag, gute Frau"begann Gretor. Die Frau zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie versuchte zu schreien doch ihr Hals schien zugeschnürt zu sein. „Ich werde dich weder töten, noch verletzen. Du hast bestimmt viele Geschichten über Drachen gehört und kannst davon ausgehen dass die Wahrheit zehnmal so Schlimm ist. Du hast bestimmt auch von Drachenzauber gehört. Solch Bann liegt jetzt auf dir. Du wirst in die Festung gehen und zwei Personen suchen. Ihre Namen lauten Cilméron und Siegurd. Sofern es möglich ist, wirst du den beiden folgende Nachricht zukommen lassen: Gretor ist hier und erwartet Befreiungsvorschläge."Die Frau nickte. Sie war in Trance versunken. Nicht ungewöhnlich im Bann eines Drachen. Gretor hatte Klug gehandelt eine Menschenfrau auszuwählen. Eine Elfe hätte ihm möglicherweise widerstehen können. Er kroch zurück zu seinem Beobachtungsplatz und beobachtete wie die junge Frau in die Festung zurückkehrte.  
  
Quilderas hatte Cilméron und Siegurd in den Speisesaal geführt und auftischen lassen. Beide waren hungrig und Siegurd begann sofort zu essen. Quilderas lächelte. „Es tut mir Leid dass ich bisher noch nichts angeboten hatte."Cilméron unterbrach ihn „Ihr habt noch nicht erklärt warum ihr uns entführt habt"Der Elf verzieh die Unterbrechung und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. Er wurde jedoch von einer jungen Menschenfrau unterbrochen, welche den Raum betratt und sich neben Cilméron setzte. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte fuhr er fort: „Ich habe euch entführen lassen um euch einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten,"er wandte sich an Cilméron. „ich weiss dass ihr begonnen habt Armeen aufzubauen und zu scharren. Ihr wisst noch nicht mit wem ihr es zu tun habt, doch eure Träume haben euch einiges verraten." Cilméron blickte ihn entgeistert an. Er hatte niemandem von seinen Träumen erzählt. „Wundert euch nicht. Ich kenne unseren Feind, obwohl ich ihm noch nicht selbst gegenüber gestanden bin. Es ist ein Gesichtsloses Böses und ihr werdet mir zustimmen dass die Orks nur eine kleine Vorhut stellen. Der Bürgerkrieg zwischen Menschen und Elfen muss beendet werden. Ihr MÜSST Königin Vanyarië davon überzeugen den Waffenstillstand auszurufen. Eurerseits sorgt ihr, wie mir berichtet wurde ohnehin schon für einen solchen Zustand bei den Menschenfestungen."„Ihr seit gut informiert, doch müsst ihr wissen dass ich mit Königin Vanyarië kein gutes Verhältnis pflege."Quilderas lachte. „Das ist milde Ausgedrückt. Sie hat, soweit ich weiss ein paar Dutzend Mörder auf euch gehetzt. Ich verlange auch nicht dass ihr persönlich mit ihr über einen Waffenstillstand verhandelt. Schickt eine Person, welche als Abgesandte der Menschen fungiert. Diese Person soll den Waffenstillstand aushandeln, ohne euren Namen zu erwähnen. Ich fürchte zwar dass Vanyarië bereits weiss, dass die Menschen unter eurer Führung stehen, doch wird sie sich von einem Abgesandten, welcher euren Namen nicht erwähnt, dazu verleiten lassen, den Stillstand einzuleiten."„Ein kluger Plan,"mischte sich Siegurd ein, welcher das angebotene Essen bereits dezimiert hatte, „die Frage ist nur, welcher Mensch dumm genug ist, zu den Elfen zu gehen. Es sind zwar ehrenhafte Krieger, welche die Parlamentärsflagge respektieren doch glaube ich kaum dass sich jemand findet ihnen dieses Angebot zu überbringen."Quilderas nickte „Ihr habt natürlich Recht. Ich habe aber schon jemanden gefunden, welcher diese Aufgabe erfüllen wird."er zeigte auf Elayne. „Sie wird das Friedensangebot überbringen. Sie ist bestens in den Elfensprachen bewandert und wird auch sonst kaum Verdacht erregen."Cilméron wurde nervös, die Frau, welche zuvor Quilderas mit ihrem Erscheinen unterbrochen hatte, hatte ihm unbemerkt ein paar Sätze ins Ohr geflüstert. Er wandte sich nun der Frau zu und ließ Siegurd und Quilderas über das weiter Vorgehen reden. Quilderas wandte sich also Siegurd zu und erklärte ihm den weiteren Plan. „Was wisst ihr über Gretor?"fragte Cilméron die junge Frau, leise genug dass es nicht einmal die geschulten Elfenohren Quilderas´ vernehmen konnten. „Er liegt vor der Festung und plant eure Befreiung, doch weiss er nicht wie er es angehen könnte."Cilméron nickte, er wollte mit er Anwesenheit eines Drachen niemanden verschrecken und sagte der Frau also, was sie Gretor sagen sollte. Sie nickte, erhob sich und ging.  
  
Gretor verlor langsam die Geduld. Seit 2 Stunden war die Frau nun schon in der Festung und noch immer kein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt hatte. Das Tor der Festung schwang auf und die Frau erschien. Er kroch zum Platz an dem er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Die Elfen, welche nach der Frau die Festung verliessen bemerkte er nicht. Die Frau war bereits dort als er den Platz erreichte, sie wollte ihm gerade Cilmérons Nachricht erzählen als Gretor schwarz vor Augen wurde. Die Elfen hatten ihn mit irgendwelchen Giftpfeilen betäubt. 


	6. Kapitel 4

Kapitel IV – Elayne  
  
Cilméron wartete gespannt auf die Rückkehr der jungen Frau, doch sie kam nicht. Quilderas bemerkte seine Unruhe und fragte ihn, was ihn bedrückt. „Eigentlich wollte ich euch nicht damit belasten, aber ein Freund von mir, ist eurer Truppe gefolgt um mich zu befreien. Diese junge Frau, welche vorher neben mir saß überbrachte mir eine Nachricht von ihm. Ich habe sie mit einer Antwort zu ihm geschickt, doch sie ist noch nicht zurück."„Ich verstehe."Quilderas nickte und deutete Elayne etwas. Sie stand auf und entfernte sich. Nach etwa 2 Minuten kehrte sie zurück und flüsterte Quilderas etwas ins Ohr. Seine Augen weideten sich. Schließlich fasste er sich und sagte: „Ihr habt mir nicht erzählt dass euer Freund ein Drache ist."Cilméron blickte verlegen halb zu Quilderas, halb zu Boden. „Verzeiht, aber ich wollte euch, wie gesagt nicht belasten oder beunruhigen. Denn auf Drachen sind die meisten Menschen,"Quilderas blickte ein wenig beleidigt und Cilméron fügte schnell hinzu, „und Elfen nicht gut zu sprechen."Quilderas nickte „Ja, das ist wohl war. Meine Soldaten haben deinen Drachen betäubt und ins Verlies gebracht."„Ich bitte darum, ihn sehen zu dürfen."„Selbst verständlich"erwiderte Quilderas. Er führte Cilméron und Siegurd ins Verlies. Gretor war noch ohne Bewusstsein, doch Cilméron hatte ein Mittel dabei welches ihn wieder zu Sinnen brachte. „Cilméron, endlich habe ich euch gefunden."Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, nachdem er Quilderas erblickte. „Keine Sorge Gretor, das ist ein Freund."er richtete sich an Quilderas, „darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Quilderas und das,"er wandte sich wieder Gretor zu, „ist Gretor, mein treuer Freund und Begleiter."Quilderas blickte immer noch recht verdutzt, er hatte noch nie von einer derartigen Freundschaft gehört, war es doch allgemeinhin bekannt, dass Drachen, Melkors Kreaturen waren und nichts gutes im Schilde führten. „Von dieser Geschichte habt ihr also noch nichts gehört"schmunzelte Cilméron, „es freut mich dass ihr nicht alles wisst"  
  
Nachdem man Gretor von seinen Fesseln befreit hatte, widmete man sich wieder dem Mahl und sprach weiter über die Friedenspläne. Cilméron wandte sich an Elayne „Ihr seit euch sicher dass ihr diese Aufgabe erfüllen wollt?"Elayne blickte ihn beleidigt an, „Natürlich! Ich lebe seit meiner Geburt unter Elfen und beherrsche ihre Sprache mindestens so gut wie sie selbst."Es stimmte zwar dass Elayne das Quenya sehr gut sprach, aber Cilméron wusste sehr gut, dass sie niemals als Elfe durchgehen würde. Zum Glück war das ja auch nicht der Plan. „Nun, dann werde ich euch erklären müssen wo ihr hinmüsst."Gretor beobachtete die beiden, während er genüsslich ein paar Früchte verschlang. „Seit ihr etwa Vegetarier?"frage Quilderas ihn erstaunt. „Nun, ich muss zugeben dass mir Fleisch nicht besonders behagt,"erwiderte Gretor freundlich, „doch für Obst, könnte ich sterben"er lächelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Cilméron und Elayne. Könnte es sein? Nein, dachte er, das ist nicht möglich. Er kroch näher und belauschte die beiden. „In diesem Wald? Das ist doch gar nicht möglich, ich bin mindestens hundert mal daran vorbeigeritten."„Ja,"Cilméron lachte, „ihr seit nicht die erste, welche sich darüber wundert."„Aber das hiesse ja, sie sind gerade mal zwei Tagesmärsche entfernt."„Ich weiss leider nicht wo genau wir uns befinden, aber das kann gut möglich sein, ja."Gretor räusperte sich, worauf Cilméron sich zu ihm wandte. „Gretor, wie geht es dir?"„Nun, ich werde mich jetzt wohl zur Ruhe begeben, soviel ich mitbekam, werden die nächsten Tage recht aufregend und ich will nichts verpassen."Er wandte sich nochmal allen zu und verabschiedete sich feierlich, daraufhin kroch er zur Türe hinaus und rollte sich in eine Ecke des Vorhofes. Er schlief sofort ein. Auch Siegurd und Quilderas verabschiedeten sich um sich auszuruhen. Doch Elayne wollte Cilméron nicht gehen lassen und fragte ihn aus über die Welt und vor allem über die Elfen. Sie kannte ja beinahe nichts als diese Festung und das umgebende Arial im Umkreis von 4 Tagesmärschen. Cilméron beantwortete höflich jede ihrer Fragen, sie war ihm sehr sympatisch und erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. Plötzlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. Er stieß sie zurück und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Du.. du findest mich abstossend."Sie rannte aus dem Saal. Cilméron fasste sich und stürmte ihr nach „So warte doch Elayne."Sie war gerissen. Sofort blieb sie stehen und blickte ihn listig an. „Also liebst du mich auch?"„Lieben.. ?"Cilméron glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. Elayne hatte sich also tatsächlich in ihn verliebt. „Elayne,"er nahm sie zärtlich bei ihren Schultern und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, „Ich mag dich, doch lieben.. das ist einfach nicht richtig. Ich bin mindestens doppelt so alt wie du."Sie riss sich los und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Sie beherrschte sich zwar sichtlich doch die Tränen schossen ihr dennoch aus den Augen. Cilméron kniete sich zu ihr und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Verschwinde! Mach bloss dass du wegkommst."Sie gab sich zwar reif, aber in diesem Moment erkannte Cilméron dass sie noch sehr viel zu lernen hatte. Er hob sich hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Sie hatte sich wieder gefasst und die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt. „Schläfst du in meinem Zimmer?"fragte sie ihn. „Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht..."weiter kam er nicht, da Elayne ihm einen Polster ins Gesicht warf „RAUS AUS MEINEM ZIMMER"Er wünschte eine gute Nacht und verliess das Zimmer. Wäre sie ein paar Jahre älter.. nein er mochte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken. Er begab sich in sein Zimmer und schlief bald dannach ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckten ihn die ersten Strahlen der Sonne, die ihm ins Gesicht schienen. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, verliess er das Zimmer und entdeckte vor seiner Türe liegend, Elayne. Er rüttelte an ihr und sie erwachte, vermutlich aus einem Traum denn sie lächelte wie in Trance. „Cilméron," seufzte sie, „ich wusste dass du es dir überlegen würdest."Cilméron spielte den Unwissenden. „Überlegen? Ich weiss nur dass ihr vor meiner Türe eingeschlafen seit junge Lady."sagte er freundlich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen. Doch Cilméron kam ihr zuvor: „Ich schlage vor ihr macht euch fertig und kommt dann nach zum Frühstückstisch."Er erhob sich und schritt davon. Elayne war sprachlos. Wie konnte er nur. Sie stand dennoch auf und holte ihre Kleider aus ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Cilméron lief, lachend, die Treppen hinunter in den Speisesaal. Quilderas wartete schon und wenig später kam auch Siegurd. „Ich wünsche euch beiden, einen wunderschönen Morgen"sagte Siegurd fröhlich. Der bevorstehende Krieg war zumindest für ihn, im Moment vergessen. Gretor und Elayne kamen auch nach einiger Zeit hinzu und daraufhin begannen alle zu essen. Die anderen Festungsbewohner hatten ihre eigenen Wohnungen und es wäre auch ziemlich voll geworden wenn alle 2000 Menschen und Elfen sich in diesen Saal gezwängt hätten. Elayne war immer noch beleidigt auf Cilméron und setzte sich ans gegenüberliegende Ende der Tafel um ihm auszuweichen. Gretor schmunzelte. Quilderas erhob sich und sprach zu seinen Gästen: „Seit fast vier Jahren herrscht ein blutiger Krieg zwischen den Völkern der Menschen und den Elfen. Hier in Onóna leben Menschen und Elfen gemeinsam im Schutze eines starken Elfenzaubers. Es dürfte bekannt sein aus Legenden, dass es viele solche Horte des Friedens gab in älteren Tagen. Seit der Vernichtung des Bösen hatte sich die Welt verändert. Die Elfen verschwanden zunehmend und die Menschen verbreiteten sich. Und doch gibt es noch genügend Elfen in den Landen, welche bereit sind ohne Grund gegen die Menschen zu kämpfen. Ohne Grund ist die ganze Sache natürlich nicht. Wenn ich gehässig wäre würde ich Cilméron hier,"er deutete auf Cilméron, „die Schuld am Krieg geben. Doch der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte wird ergeben, dass ein Krieg erstens, unabwendbar und auch nicht sinnlos war. Es sind nicht allzuviele gestorben, obwohl es schreckliche Verluste auf beiden Seiten gab. Doch eine neue Bedrohung überzieht die östlichen Grenzländer seit einiger Zeit. Scharren von Orks, welche wahllos, schutzlose Gemeinschaften überfallen und auch vor Frauen und Kindermorden nicht zurückschrecken. Hier an diesem Punkt sind wir angelangt, an dem ein Bündnis von Menschen und Elfen die einzige, vernünftigste Lösung ist. Um dieses Bündnis zu erreichen, zieht Cilméron nun seit einiger Zeit umher um die Menschen vorzubereiten. Ich selbst habe mir Gedanken gemacht über einen Waffenstillstand, um auf dessen Basis ein Bündnis zu schaffen. Dieses Bündnis ist unsere einzige Hoffnung die kommende Bedrohung abzuwenden."Quilderas hielt inne und blickte in die Gesichter. Dannach wandte er sich an Elayne: „Seit einiger Zeit, um genauer zu sein, seit deiner Geburt wurdest du in beiden, menschlichen als auch elfischen Sitten unterrichtet. Obwohl du dir der Gefahr bewusst bist, hast du dich sofort freiwillig gemeldet als ich den Waffenstillstand das erste Mal erwähnte. Du hast dich mit Cilméron unterhalten und weisst nun wo sich der Zentrale Stützpunkt der Elfen befindet. Ich bin zuversichtlich dass du es bis dorthin schaffst und unseren Vorschlag übermitteln kannst. Ich selbst werde mich inzwischen an mein Volk nennen und unseren Anschluss an die vereinte Armee des Cilméron verkünden. Wie ich hörte haben sich bereits mehrere Grenzfestungen und auch grössere Festungen im Landesinneren bereit erklärt, dir zu folgen."Cilméron erhob sich und Quilderas überliess ihm das Wort. „Ich habe in gewisser Weise tatsächlich diesen Krieg zu verantworten, doch ist inzwischen erwiesen, dass es vorherbestimmt war und so sein musste. Ich verbinde mit meiner Trennung von Vanyarië viele tragische Erinnerungen und wünschte es wäre nie soweit gekommen."Elayne zuckte bei der Nennung Vanyarië ´s Namen zusammen. Sie musste sich zusammenreisen, immerhin würde sie ihr in einigen Tagen gegenüberstehen. „Ich möchte euch ausserdem danken,"fuhr Cilméron fort, „ihr seit diejenigen die mir immer vertrauten und mir bisher gefolgt seit. Zweifellos wird es ein schwerer Kampf und zweifellos werden einige von uns sterben. Ich wüsste nicht wie ích in Worte fassen soll, was ich von diesem Krieg halte und mir davon erwarte. Ich bitte euch nur darum, weiterhin alles zu versuchen um jedem sinnlosem Kampf gegen die Elfen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ein böser Bann liegt auf Vanyarië , doch ich glaube und hoffe, dass die bevorstehende Bedrohung sie wachrütteln wird."Cilméron senkte seinen Kopf und setzte sich wieder. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens fragte Elayne wann sie aufbrechen sollte. „Morgen, vor Mittag wirst du aufbrechen um mit einem Gefolge und der Parlamentärsflagge zum Elfenwald zu reiten. Überbringe ihnen Grüsse von uns und erkläre die Lage, wie besprochen."sagte Quilderas. Elayne nickte, erhob sich und schritt zur Türe. Bevor sie den Raum verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal um und blickte in die Runde. „Ich werde mich nun ausruhen und auf Morgen vorbereiten,"sagte sie und blickte dabei speziell Cilméron an, „Ich wünsche einen schönen Tag und eine gute Nacht."endete sie bitter, nachdem er nichts sagte und schritt davon. Cilméron senkte den Kopf. Die Zeit des Ruhens war vorrüber, früher als erwartet. 


	7. Kapitel 5

Kapitel V- Taurë Hiswa  
  
Am nächstem Morgen erwachte Elayne bereits vor den ersten Strahlen der Sonne. Sie kleidete sich an und warf über ihre normale Bekleidung einen Elfenmantel, welcher ihr Schutz vor Witterung und feindlichen Blicken gewähren würde. Dannach ging sie hinunter und traff dort bereits auf Quilderas. Er hatte sie erwartet und war in Begleitung zweier Elfen. Aiquen und Mineron waren ihre Namen und Elayne kannte die beiden seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie sollten sie geleiten und den Elfen vermitteln dass es sich um Freunde handelt. Nach einigen Anweisungen von Quilderas fühlte sich Elayne bereit zu gehen. „Viel Glück, ich sehe eine gute Reise und hoffe auch eine ebensogute Rückkehr."verabschiedete sich Quilderas von ihr. Sie nickte, wandte sich um und verließ Onóna. Nach einigen Stunden beschwerlichem Marsch gelangten sie endlich in den Wald, den Cilméron Taurë Hiswa nannte. Sie selbst und die anderen Elfen kannten den Wald nur als Hrakat Uruh. Sie war als kleines Kind öfters hier gewesen um Pilze zu suchen, nun betraten die drei diesen uralten, unveränderten Teil der Welt. Elayne entfaltete nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie den Wald durschstreiften ihre Parlamentärsflagge und rollte ihren Elfenmantel ein. Die Tarnung war nicht klug hier. Aiquen und Mineron taten es ihr gleich. „Mein Name ist Elayne Markará von Tarna or Onóna, ich bin ein Mensch und möchte mit eurer Königin sprechen um einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln." bei diesen Worten drehte sich Elayne im Kreis und wartete anschliessend gespannt auf eine Reaktion oder Antwort. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie wollten gerade weitergehen als ihnen eine Stimme zurief: „Ihr reist in Begleitung zweier Elfen, Mensch. Das ist ungewöhnlich und verdächtig. Woher soll ich wissen, ob ihr die Wahrheit sprecht?" „Ela! Tananyë orënya."(Seht! Ich zeuge euch mein Herz, meine innersten Gedanken) ewiderte Elayne. „Ihr sprecht die alte Sprache der Elfen, Mensch und werdet von Elfen begleitet. Es ist lange her dass ich so etwas sah." Aus der Richtung in der die Stimme zu hören war, schritt nur ein elfischer Bogenschütze, begleitet von 5 anderen Elfen. Er kam näher und betrachtete die drei eine Zeitlang. „Ihr habt Elfenmäntel und bewegt euch wie wir. Ich wunderte mich schon warum wir euch erst jetzt bemerkten. Wer seit ihr und was genau wollt ihr?"„Wie ich bereits sagte, ist mein Name Elayne und das hier,"sie deutet auf ihre Begleiter, „sind Aiquen und Mineron. Wir kommen von der Festung Onóna und wurden von unserem Herrn Quilderas geschickt um einen Waffenstillstand zwischen Menschen und Elfen auszuhandeln. Ich spreche vertretend für alle Menschen und möchte zu eurer Königin Vanyarië um ihr meine Angebote zu übermitteln. Doch wie lautet, wenn ich fragen darf, euer Name?"„Mein Name ist Tirnoldon und ich werde euch zu Vanyarië geleiten. Folgt mir"  
  
Cilméron wurde von den ersten Strahlen der Sonne geweckt. Er reckelte sich und gähnte. Nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, schritt er zum Fenster und betrachtete die umliegenden Wälder. Läge kein Elfenzauber auf dieser Festung, würde sie leicht einnehmbar sein, dachte er sich. Rund um die Festung waren kaum Wälle und Gräben und die Festung bildete eine natürliche Harmonie mit einigen Felsen und dem Wald. Cilméron riss sich los und ging zu Gretor, welcher sich schon am Fluss gewaschen hatte und sich nun in der Sonne trocknen liess. „Guten Morgen Cilméron,"sagte er als er ihn erblickte, „Elayne ist bereits zu früher Stunde aufgebrochen um Taurë Hiswa auf zu suchen. Ich bin ihr bis tief in die Wälder gefolgt, doch schließlich habe ich sie, wie erwartet verloren. Der Zauber dieser Wälder ist zu groß." Cilméron nickte, „Ich weiß, guter Freund."„Ihr seit endlich wach?" Quilderas erschien hinter ihnen und schloss sich der kleinen Runde an. „Ja, das bin ich,"erwiderte Cilméron, „Gretor wird sich aufmachen um die Menschenfestungen zu informieren, sich passiv zu verhalten, kein Angriff, nur Verdeidigung, damit wird man Elayne möglicherweise glauben schenken. Ich werde ihn begleiten. Ich hoffe wir sind bald zurück."Quilderas nickte, er hatte erwartet dass die beiden nicht länger bleiben würden. „So wünsche ich euch eine gute Reise und eine ebenso wohlbehaltene Rückkehr."„Was siehst du?"fragte Cilméron. „Die Reise verläuft gut, doch ist es ungewiss ob sie auch von grossem Erfolg gekrönt ist,"antwortete Quilderas wehmütig, „ich hoffe nur dass die Ungewissheit kein schlechtes Vorzeichen ist." Gretor und Cilméron sahen sich an und Gretor sagte: „Nun, uns bleibt wohl keine Wahl als herauszufinden ob es sich als schlecht oder gut herausstellt."Cilméron kletterte auf Gretors Rücken. Gretor öffnete seine Flügel verabschiedete sich nocheinmal und erhob sich, so sanft wie möglich, in die Lüfte. Das war das erste Mal, dass Cilméron freiwillig aufstieg. Gretor begann sich an die Luftverhältnisse anzupassen und steuerte die Gebiete der Menschen an.  
  
Elayne wurde in die Stadt der Elfen gebracht, es waren viele hundert Bäume die bewohnbar gemacht wurden. Elayne hatte schon von solchen grossartigen Bauten gehört, doch nun sah sie es zum erstenmal. Tirnoldon bemerkte ihr Erstaunen. „Die Elfen vom Taurë Hiswa leben seit mehreren Tausend Jahren hier und erweitern ihr Reich inzwischen kaum noch. Früher war es impossanter, doch leider gingen viele von uns. Da vorne,"er blickte auf einen besonders hübschen Baum, „Das ist der Rat, dort finden wir Vanyarië ."Elayne blickte neugierig auf den grossartigen Baum. Viele Tausend Jahre alt war er der Ursprung dieser wundervollen Stadt.  
  
Die erste Menschenstadt tauchte bereits auf und Gretor verlangsamte seine Geschwindigkeit etwas. Cilmérons Augen leuchteten, das war seine Geburtsstätte, Minas Telperinquar. Seit seinem zweitem Lebensjahr war er nicht mehr hier gewesen und doch kannte er noch jeden Stein und jedes Haus, welche in jenen Tagen schon dort waren. Natürlich hatte sich einiges verändert, doch der impossante Palast stand noch dort, wo er war als Cilméron die Stadt verlassen hatte. Gretor steuerte nun diesen Palast an und je näher sie kamen desto deutlicher wurde, dass auch diese Stadt, dem Krieg schon zum Opfer gefallen war. Zahlreiche Häuser waren ausgebrand und der prunkvolle Palast war verbarikatiert um mögliche Eindringlinge abzuwehren. Gretor landete auf einem der Aussichtstürme und bevor die Wache Alarm geben oder zur Waffe greiffen konnte sprang bereits Cilméron vom Rücken des Drachen und rief der Wache zu: „Hab keine Angst, er wird dir nichts tun. Ich möchte eine Audienz beim König!" Der Wachmann war sprachlos und starrte abwechselnd Cilméron und Gretor an. Nach einiger Zeit stammelte er etwas, dass Cilméron nicht verstand, und geleitete ihn zum Thronsaal. Der König war gerade dabei wichtige „Staatsgeschäfte"abzuschliessen und war wenig erfreut als man ihn weckte. „Ich habe doch befohlen, mich nicht zu stören. Wie kannst du es wagen, diesen Fremdling einzulassen?"„Er.. er ist geflogen.. also nicht er.. der Drache und dann.. ich hab ihn hier her gebracht, weil er es wollte..." stammelte der Wachmann „Ja, ja.. ist ja schon gut"antwortete der König, welcher sich langsam vom Schlaf erholte, „dann sagt rasch was ihr wollt!" er sah Cilméron an. „Ich bin hier um euch zu bitten, die Waffen niederzulegen und den passiven Kriegszustand auszurufen."Der König blickte ihn entsetzt und belustigt zugleich an, „Ihr seit wohl Wahnsinnig! Die Elfenangriffe haben in den letzten Tagen nicht abgenommen.. was bringt euch auf die Wahnwitzige Idee, den Widerstand auf eine Verdeidigung der Stadt zu beschränken?"„Ich habe seit längerem die unteren Königreiche bereist und ihre Herrscher, die meisten davon waren alte Freunde von mir, davon überzeugen können, die Waffen niederzulegen. Bislang hatte ich dies nur in den Festungen und Städten getan, deren Führer ich kannte, doch nun hat sich die Lage verändert.. die Elfen werden die Waffen ebenso niederlegen." Fassungslos schüttelte der König den Kopf und begann auf und abzuschreiten, wie er es so oft tat wenn er in einer verzwickten Situation steckte. Dieser Mann, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und von dem er auch noch nie gehört hatte, schlug ihm vor seine befestigten Schützengraben zu räumen und die Angriffe auf den Feind zu unterlassen und strahlte dabei eine Selbstsicherheit aus, welche der König nur einige Male zuvor gesehen hatte. Cilméron sah, dass er den König zum schwanken brachte und fuhr fort: „Ihr werdet möglicherweise bemerkt haben, dass die Elfen, auch wenn sie die Angriffe nicht unterliessen, schwach und wankelmütig angegriffen haben in letzter Zeit. Ein neuer Feind bahnt sich an und die Elfen müssen sich formieren um dieser neuen Gefahr entgegenzutretten. Schon in wenigen Tagen wird der Angriff ganz ausbleiben und um diesen Waffenstillstand zu gewährleisten, bitte ich euch, die Waffen niederzulegen. Bald wird der neue Feind sein Gesicht zeigen und dann werden auch die Menschen sich einen müssen. Es ist lange her, dass dies nötig war und seither haben viele die Schrecken vergessen, die das Böse zu Tage bringen kann."„Nun gut,"sagte der König, „ich werde meine Streitkräfte zurückziehen. Doch wenn in den nächsten 4 Tagen kein Rückgang der Elfenangriffe spürbar wird, werde ich alles daran legen meine alten Barrikaden wieder aufzurichten. Und es wird neben den Elfen einen weiteren Feind in meinem Herzen geben, der es Wert sein wird, zu sterben."Die letzten Worte richtete der König gezielt an Cilméron. Dieser verstand und fügte noch hinzu, dass der König mit einigen Nachbarreichen, die Cilméron ihm nannte Kontakt herstellen solle. Cilméron erklärte ihm seine Pläne und der König hörte ihm lange zu.  
  
Elayne wartete nun schon mehrere Stunden auf eine Audienz bei der grossen Königin der Hochelben Vanyarië . Tirnoldon war bei ihr geblieben und erzählte ihr die Geschichte von Taurë Hiswa: „Dieser Wald und diese Stadt existieren seit dreitausend Jahren. Einst waren es Elfen, die gen Westen zogen und hier halt machten, weil sie sich noch nicht von den heimischen Wäldern trennen konnten, welche diese Stadt erbauten. Jedesmal, wenn eine Gruppe Elfen wieder aufbrach um übers Meer zu segeln und dabei hier vorbeikam, blieben viele von ihnen. Die Stadt wuchs und nicht nur einmal, bekamen wir auch Zuwachs aus den eigenen Kreisen. Vor etwa Vierhundert Jahren war dieser Wald sogar von mehr Elfen bewohnt, als einst Lórien. Doch seither sind viele gegangen. Die Zeit der Elfen geht vorüber und dieser Wald ist die letzte große Bastion, welche in den Schriften genannt wird. Doch auch dieser Wald wird verschwinden und nur wenige von uns werden tatsächlich hierbleiben."Elayne hörte gespannt zu. Sie hatte viele Geschichten über Lórien und Imladris gehört, doch Taurë Hiswa war ihr bislang unbekannt. Doch auch ihre eigene Heimat lag im Verborgenen, doch war die Festung Onóna natürlich von der Größe her nicht mit Taurë Hiswa vergleichbar. Ein Elf verließ gerade das Haus Vanyarië ´s und bat Elayne und ihre beiden Begleiter zu sich. Tirnoldon verabschiedete sich von ihr und wünschte ihr Glück. Er hatte sie schon nach wenigen Stunden ins Herz geschlossen, obwohl sie ein Mensch war. Elayne betrat Vanyarië ´s Haus und sah sich neugierig um.  
  
Cilméron war gerade eingeschlafen als Gretor ihn weckte: „Wir sind da. Das ist die letzte Stadt."Cilméron rieb sich die Augen und blickte nach vorne. Die Lichter Gondor´s waren weit zu sehen. Gretor erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit und als sie sich näherten wurde ihnen bewusst dass gerade ein Kampf tobte. Einige Elfen spannten gerade ihre Bogen. Doch es waren keine Menschen auf die sie es abgesehen hatten. Zweihundert Orkkrieger waren damit beschäftigt gegen Elfen und Menschen zu kämpfen. Anscheinend hatten die Elfen einen kleinen Überraschungsangriff auf Gondor geplant und die Orks waren ihnen zuvorgekommen.Gretor landete unsanft und Cilméron sprang von seinem Rücken. Nach der Landung zog er sein Schwert und rannte ins Geschehen. Die Anwesenheit des Drachen erregte Verwirrung und die Orks, welche den Drachen auf ihrer Seite glaubten, gewannen die Überhand. Doch bald wurde ihnen klar, dass Gretor nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte, da er einige der Orks mit seinem Schwanz erschlug und nebenbei eine andere Horde mit einem Feuerball aus seinem Maul röstete. Cilméron kämpfte indess gemeinsam mit einigen Elfenkämpfern gegen eine andere Orkbande. Der Anführer der Orks merkte bald, dass ein „Frischling"sich in den Kampf eingemischt hat und stellte sich Cilméron entgegen. Er blickte ihn grimmig an und sagte etwas in der dunklen, wiederwärtigen Sprache der Orks. „Vergifte meine Ohren nicht mit dieser hässlichen Sprache, Abschaum. Du wirst nicht der erste Ork sein, den ich zur Strecke bringe und mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte."mit diesen Worten näherte sich Cilméron dem Orkführer und schlug dabei einem heranstürmenden Orkkrieger den Kopf ab. Der Orkführer betrachtete das Schwert Cilméron´s, welches aus starkem Stahl, im elfenstil, geschmiedet war. Durch die Mitte der Klinge zog sich ein mit Mithril-Silber gestärkter Kern und wie fast alle Elfenwaffen, schien die Klinge blau zu leuchten, wenn Orks im Umkreis waren. Der Orkführer schien wenig beeindruckt zu sein und hob seine eigene plumpe Waffe. „Du sprichst hochtrabend Mensch! Ich werde dich töten und deinen Kopf als Trophäe an mich nehmen."sagte der Ork, jetzt in der Sprache der Menschen. Er sprang auf Cilméron zu und hieb auf ihn ein mit seiner Waffe, welche wie eine Mischung aus Axt und Breitschwert aussah. Cilméron wich ein wenig zur Seite und parierte den Schlag aus dem Handgelenk. Er drehte sein Schwert nun mit beiden Händen über die Orkwaffe und schlug seinerseits auf dessen Armschutz ein. Der Schutz zerbrach in zwei Teile und der überraschte Orkführer konnte im letzten Moment seine Waffe heben um den Schlag soweit abzuwehren, dass seine Hand unverletzt blieb. Er wich zwei Schritte zurück. „Du.. du bist.. du KANNST kein Mensch sein."stotterte er. „Du irrst dich. Ich bin als Mensch gebohren und werde als Mensch sterben."Der Ork schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Mensch ist in der Lage mich zu besiegen."Er nahm den Griff seiner Waffe fester in beide Hände und stürmte erneut auf Cilméron zu. Dieser, überrascht vom erneutem, aggresivem Angriff des Orks, konnte sein Schwert gerade noch rechtzeitig heben um die Orkwaffe am berühren mit seinem Kopf hinderte. Die Klingen der Waffen kreuzten sich und der Ork schien wieder seine Selbstsicherheit zu gewinnen. Er grinste Cilméron an und sein Atem beleidigte Cilméron´s Geruchsnerven. Als er mit seinen Zähnen gerade nach Cilméron´s Kopf schnappen wollte, nutze dieser den ungeschützten Augenblick des Orks, löste den Kontakt ihrer Waffen und hieb ihm die linke Hand ab. Der Ork krümmte sich zusammen, liess seine Waffe fallen und hielt sich mit dem Schwertarm die verwundete Hand. Er fasste sich jedoch und zog blitzschnell einen kleinen, in einer seiner Beintaschen, versteckten Dolch, mit dem er auf Cilméron zustürzte und ihm einen tiefen Schnitt oberhalb der Brust zuzog. Cilméron schrie auf und schlug dem Ork mit seinem Schwert den Kopf ab. In diesem Moment kam ein anderer Ork und wollte gerade Cilméron von hinten erschlagen, als ein Pfeil den Ork niederstreckte. Cilméron sah den Ork an und dannach in die Richtung aus welcher der Pfeil stammte. Er kannte den Elfen, welcher den Pfeil geschossen hatte. Es war Vanyarië ´s Bruder Tauron. Cilméron war so überrascht, dass Tauron sich hier befand, dass er die Axt, des Orks nicht mehr sah.  
  
Elayne hatte Taurë Hiswa verlassen und wanderte mit ihren beiden Begleitern bereits wieder Richtung Onóna. Sie dachte noch lange über ihren Besuch im Elfenwald nach. Diese Elfen waren so anders, natürlicher, als die Onóna Elfen. Sie war beeindruckt und wollte auf jeden Fall wiederkommen. Cilméron hatte sie bereits fast vergessen. Doch als sie jetzt den Heimweg antraten, dachte sie wieder an ihn und hoffte, dass ihm alles genauso geglückt war, wie ihr selbst.  
  
„Wach auf! So wach doch auf, Cilméron!"es war Gretor´s Stimme, welche Cilméron vernahm. Er brauchte einige Zeit um sich zu erinnern wo er war und richtete sich blitzschnell auf, da er weitere Orks fürchtete. Doch er war nicht minder erstaunt als er bemerkte dass er sich in einem Bett befand, welches in einem Zimmer stand, das genügend Platz bot um Gretor und Vanyarië´s Bruder Tauron zu fassen, ohne voll zu wirken. Es war ein Zimmer der Stadt Minas Tirith. 


	8. Kapitel 6

Kapitel VI – Gondor  
  
Cilméron erholte sich langsam, die Wunde welche ihm die Orkaxt zugefügt hatte, verheilte bereits. Als Cilméron sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er gehen konnte, tratt Tauron an ihn heran. „Cilméron,"er hielt inne, fuhr jedoch fort, als er merkte, dass Cilméron ihn nicht unterbrach, „Ich kenne dich, seit den Tagen in denen du Gretor getroffen hast und bekannt geworden warst. Ich habe beobachtet, wie die Schriften wahr geworden sind und meine Schwester sich mit dir vermählt hat. Ich habe auch beobachtet, wie sie sich veränderte nach dem Tot eurer Tochter."Cilméron sah bedrückt zu Boden. Seine geliebte Tochter! Tauron machte erneut eine Pause und wartete bis Cilméron wieder den Kopf hob. „Ich habe diesen Krieg nie gut geheißen. Doch meine Schwester wusste die meisten zu umgarnen um ihnen diesen Krieg schmackhaft zu machen. Die Elfen sind keine Kämpfer und schon gar nicht mit den Menschen verfeindet. Ich habe beobachtet, dass du von Festung zu Festung wandertest. Ich habe ausserdem gesehen, dass die, von dir besuchten Festungen, den Kampf einstellten. Vanyarië hat davon nichts erfahren. Doch ich habe gehört, dass auch sie inzwischen die Waffen niederlegen ließ."Bei diesen letzten Worten, stieß Cilméron einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Elayne hatte es also geschafft. Nun unterbrach Cilméron seinerseits Tauron: „Worauf willst du hinaus?"Tauron lächelte. „Ich kann es nicht beschwören. Aber ich glaube, dass du Vanyarië liebst, dass du nie aufhörtest sie zu lieben und ich denke dass du eine Allianz zwischen Menschen und Elfen bilden willst. Die Menschenreiche folgen dir bereits, genau wie das Elfenreich Vanyarië folgt. Ich kann nur Vermutungen aussprechen doch ich wäre glücklich wenn ich richtig liege. Die Orkangriffe sind in letzter Zeit häufiger geworden und es ist kein Geheimnis, dass eine unbekannte Macht, diese Angriffe lenkt. Deshalb frage ich dich Cilméron, liege ich richtig? Ist die Zeit des Menschen/Elfen Krieges vorüber?"Tauron blickte tief in Cilméron´s Augen. Nach einer Weile antwortete dieser: „Du hast vieles beobachtet,"begann er, „und sehr vieles davon trifft zu. Doch eines möchte ich sicherstellen und muss dir deswegen widersprechen, ich liebe Vanyarië nicht mehr."Es fiel im schwerer das zu sagen, als er dachte. Tauron lächelte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du weisst es selbst am besten Cilméron."Als Cilméron darauf nicht antwortete, nickte er zum Abschied und verließ den Raum. Cilméron blieb lange im Raum stehen ohne sich zu bewegen. Liebte er Vanyarië ? Hatte er jemals aufgehört sie zu lieben? Er hatte sich diese Frage nie gestellt.  
  
Am nächstem Morgen erwachte Cilméron in alter Frische. Er wusch sich, kleidete sich an und verließ den grossen Raum, in dem gestern sogar Gretor Platz gefunden hatte. Die Stadt hatte sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte kaum verändert, verglichen mit anderen Städten dieser Größe. Cilméron machte sich auf den Weg um den König zu sprechen. Ein direkter Nachfahre Isildur´s und damit zu geringem Teil Elfisch. Auch Cilméron hatte geringe Mengen elfischen Blutes in seinen Adern und war sogar ein entfernter Verwandter des Königs, welches jedoch keiner der beiden wusste. Der König, ein stämmiger, weiser Mann, machte einen netten Eindruck auf Cilméron und war einer der wenigen verbliebenen Herrscher, welche ihre Stadt bisher von beiden, Elfen und Orks beschützen konnte. Doch der Überraschende Angriff, an dem auch Cilméron teilgenommen hatte, war der bisher gewagteste Angriff der Orks gewesen und der König war besorgt. „Ich bin euch und eurem Begleiter etwas Schuldig."Cilméron wehrte ab, „Nein König das seit ihr nicht. Und dennoch möchte ich euch um etwas bitten."Der König war erstaunt. Einerseits wehrte Cilméron den Dank ab, andererseits setzte er zu einer Bitte an. „Wie ihr möglicherweise wisst, führe ich das Volk der Menschen sozusagen an und habe fast jede grössere Festung und Stadt bereits hinter mir. Gondor ist immer noch eine der mächtigsten Städte und seit einigen Jahren von großen Kriegen verschont worden. Ich bitte euch aber, euch am bevorstehenden Krieg zu beteiligen."„Krieg?"fragte der König, „es ist schon wahr, dass die Orkangriffe häufiger werden. Es werden ausserdem Gerüchte laut, nach denen die Orks auch grosse Heere gegen die Elfen schicken und Befehle von aussen erhalten. Dennoch denke ich, und meine Berater natürlich, dass ein Krieg nicht bevorsteht."Cilméron nickte, „Ich weiss, dass es nicht leicht zu glauben ist, doch es stellt sich in Wahrheit gar nicht die Frage ob wir Krieg haben. Die einzige Frage die uns beschäftigen sollte ist es, WANN der Krieg beginnt und gegen wen er ausgefochten wird. Wir kennen unseren Feind nicht. Er jedoch scheint uns besser zu kennen als wir uns selbst."„Es ist Wahres an eurer Rede, doch bevor der Krieg nicht beginnt, kann und will ich euch nicht folgen." Cilméron erkannte, dass er keine Chance hatte, dem König den Ernst der Lage nahezulegen. Er dankte ihm noch einmal und verließ anschliessend gemeinsam mit Tauron und Gretor die Stadt. Tauron hatte sich den beiden angeschlossen um mit ihnen nach Onóna zu gehen. Er war interessiert an dieser Festung, von der er nie zuvor gehört hatte. Da sie nun zu dritt unterwegs waren, besorgten sich Tauron und Cilméron Pferde und Gretor schwebte etwas oberhalb ihrer Köpfe umher. Sie kamen drotzdem schnell voran und erreichten das entfernte Onóna innerhalb weniger Tage. Quilderas erwartete sie schon, denn Elayne war inzwischen mit guten Nachrichten zurückgekehrt. Er schritt ihnen entgegen und blickte überrascht zu Tauron, dann wandte er sich jedoch an Cilméron: „Elayne ist vor drei Tagen zurückgekommen. Der Waffenstillstand steht. Das ist die gute Nachricht, doch es gibt auch schlechtere Kunde aus den Grenzländern." er zögerte und blickte zu Tauron, fuhr dann jedoch fort, „Ein Bote von Algeras meldete, dass ein Orkheer von drei oder viertausend Mann auf sie zuschreite. Sie bewegen sich langsam, doch werden sie Algeras in wenigen Tagen erreichen und ich fürchte, dass die Stadt sich diesem Angriff nicht erwehren kann."Cilméron überlegte kurz, wendete dann das Pferd und blickte Quilderas an „Der Krieg scheint früher zu beginnen als erwartet. Ich schlage vor, wir brechen sofort auf." er wandte sich Gretor zu, „fliege nach Gorasul und überbringe die Meldung" Cilméron streifte einen Ring vom Finger, „gib dem König diesen Ring. Er wird dir glauben schenken."„Ich hatte ja bereits einmal das Vergnügen" antwortete Gretor. Er nahm den Ring und flog davon. „Trommle alle verfügbaren Männer zusammen. Gemeinsam mit den Gorasul werden wir Alderas halten können."Quilderas nickte und schritt eilig davon. Cilméron wandte sich an Tauron „Ich fürchte dass dies eine Falle ist Cilméron, doch ich werde euch begleiten."Dies waren auch Cilméron´s Gedanken. Er nickte Tauron dankbar zu und ritt zu den Ställen. Er brauchte ein frisches Pferd für die Reise. 


	9. Kapitel 7

Kapitel VII – Die Schlacht von Alderas  
  
Es regnete und die schweren Tropfen verwandelten den erdigen Boden in schlammigen Untergrund auf dem die Pferde Knöcheltief versanken. Es verlangsamte die Armee zwar nicht, doch ermüdeten die Pferde schneller und für den Kampf mussten sie ausgeruht sein. Das war der Hauptgrund für Cilméron häufiger Pausen zu machen, als Alderas es vertragen konnte. Gretor hatte sich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr blicken lassen und Cilméron begann sich Sorgen um seinen treuen Freund zu machen. Er hob den rechten Arm und gebat damit dem Trupp zu halten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle zum stehen kamen. Es waren immerhin fast 500 Berittene Männer und weitere 1300 Mann zu Fuss. Und wenn Gretor erfolg hatte, würde er weitere 500 Reiter und 1000 weitere Fusssoldaten zusammentrommeln können. Tauron, welcher die Nachhut bildete gallopierte nach vorne zu Cilméron. „Eine weiter Rast?"fragte er ihn. Cilméron nickte, „Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig. Die Pferde dürfen nicht schlapp machen wenn es gegen die Orks geht."Tauron nickte kurz. „Wann soll es weitergehen?"„In 10 Minuten werden wir weiterreiten." Tauron wendete sein unruhiges Pferd und ritt wieder zurück nach hinten. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten Rast, befahl Cilméron wieder aufzusteigen und weiter zu reiten.  
  
Gretor flog so schnell er konnte Richtung Gorasul. Er hatte die Stadt schon fast erreicht als eine Sonnenspiegelung ihn ablenkte. Im letzen Moment konnte er einem Pfeil ausweichen, welcher von einem nahe gelegenem Wald auf ihn abgefeuert wurde. Er liess sich fallen und erspähte den Elfen, welcher ihn beschossen hatte. „A hauta, Tarelda! Nan nildolya. Haryan sarmë Aranen Gorasulëa Cilméronnen ar Tauronnen."(Haltet ein Hochelf! Ich bin euer Freund. Ich habe einen Brief an den Gorasulen König von Cilméron und Tauron.) Gretor reichte dem Bogenschützen die Nachricht Cilméron´s. „Yétanyë ta!"(Ich sehe es mir an) antwortete der Elfe, erstaunt dass ihn Gretor in der Hochsprache der Elfen angesprochen hatte. Er las den Brief und blickte Gretor an. „Tulin ana Alderas ve rato ve ëa carima!"(Ich komme nach Alderas so schnell es mir möglich ist) nach diesen Worten sprang er vom Baum, pfiff seinem Pferd und ritt nur wenige Sekunden später Richtung Alderas. Gretor erhob sich wieder und flog weiter nach Gorasul.  
  
Das Stapfen der Hufe wurde lauter, da sich das Heer nun auf steinigerem Boden bewegte. Die Nachhut war noch zum größtem Teil im Schlamm aber Cilméron hatte nun schon seit einigen Minuten festen Boden unter sich. Man merkte es den Pferden an, dass es nun leichter voran ging. Das Heer war nun noch etwa eineinhalb Tagesmärsche von Alderas entfernt und sobald der Rest der Nachhut auf festem Boden ist wollte Cilméron den Befehl zur Nachtruhe geben. Es gab einen Bach hier und die Pferde konnten problemlos versorgt werden. Noch ehe er diesen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte hörte er das Warnhorn Tauron´s. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen reagierte Cilméron aus dem Reflex und riss Sinda Fuinë, sein Pferd, herum. Er galoppierte zur Nachhut und die Hufe Fuinë´s, wie er ihn der Kürze wegen nannte, berührten wieder matschigen Untergrund. Cilméron´s Gedanken arbeiteten und er fragte sich, was Tauron wohl aufgeschreckt haben könnte. Die Orks können es nicht sein, da sie vor ihnen waren aber was sonst? Als er endlich Tauron erreichte unterhielt dieser sich gerade mit einem anderem Elfen. Ein Hochelbe, wie Cilméron sofort erkannte. Er hielt Fuinë und grüsste höflich den Neuankömmling, um den sich schon etliche Reiter gestellt hatten, da auch sie das Horn vernahmen: „Áyë, Tareldar Seron!"(Zum Grusse, hochelbischer Freund!) „Áyë, Firya Seron Meldon!"(Zum Grusse, Sterblicher Freund!) erwiederte der angesprochene Elb. „Was ist euer Begehr?"fragte Cilméron, nun in der allgemeinen Sprache, um seine Männer nicht unwissend zu lassen. „Euer Freund – Gretor – ist mir auf meinem Weg begegnet und hat mir von der bevorstehenden Gefahr berichtet. Er sagte auch, dass ihr und Tauron eine Nachricht an die Gorasul geleitet habet. Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg um euch zu unterstützen. Auch wenn ihr mit der hohen Herrin Differenzen habt,"er lächelte, „werde ich euch gerne meinen Bogen zur Verfügung stellen."„Erstmal,"Cilméron erwiederte das Lächeln freundlich, wenn auch mit Widerwillen, „würde ich gerne euren Namen erfahren. Denn wie ich merke wisst ihr genau wer ich bin, doch euch kenne ich leider nicht."Der Elb nickte. „Mein Name ist Laiquinga."„Es würde mich freuen euren Bogen in unserer Armee zu wissen Laiquinga."Cilméron nickte ihm dankbar zu. Inzwischen waren sie weitergeritten und hatten das Lager erreicht, welches sich inzwischen bereits im Aufbau befand.  
  
Gretor näherte sich endlich Gorasul. Er steuerte den Turm an, auf dem er dem König das letzte mal begegnet war und fand ihn leer vor. Er glitt eine Etage tiefer und fand einen grossen Balkon von dem Wärme aufstieg. Den Grund fand er schnell. Die grosse Türe welche Balkon und Raum voneinander Teilte stand weit offen und verströmmte die Wärme welche im Raum entstand. Gretor, welcher glücklicherweise durch die Türe passte entdeckte die Quelle der Wärme. Es war ein glühender Kamin am rechten hinteren Ende des Raumes. Gretor blickte sich nach einer Person um, fand jedoch nur einige geschmackvolle Möbel die teilweise mit Büchern bedeckt waren. Er beschloss also hier zu warten und versank in Gedanken. Aus diesen schrak er jedoch bald wieder, denn ein junger Mann trat ein. Er bemerte Gretor erst nicht und schritt zielgerade auf den Kamin zu, wahrscheinlich um Holz nachzulegen. Erst als er Gretor´s tanzenden Schatten bemerkte drehte er sich um und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Er wäre wohl sofort ohnmächtig umgekippt wenn Gretor ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. „Keine Angst Junge. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich will dass du zu deinem König gehst, ihm folgendes gibst,"er überreichte ihm den Brief Cilméron´s und dessen Ring, „ und ihm sagst dass ich ihn dort erwarte wo wir uns zuletzt getroffen hatten."mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum um zum Turm zu fliegen. Der junge Mann blieb noch etwa drei Minuten verdutzt stehen und entschloss sich schließlich zum König zu gehen. Er hatte noch nie einen Drachen gesehen.  
  
Die Lagerfeuer waren bereits zum größten Teil abgebrannt und Cilméron schritt an den einzelnen Ruhestätten vorbei. Er dachte an Alderas und die bevorstehende Gefahr. Alderas wusste nichts von der nahenden Verstärkung und Cilméron fragte sich, was sie aufgrund der bevorstehenden Gefahr alles unternehmen würden. Eine Gestalt näherte sich lautlos Cilméron und er bemerkte den großgewachsenen Elfen erst als dieser bereits sein Schwert gezückt hatte und drei Meter an ihn herangekommen war. Cilméron tat es seinem Gegner gleich und zog sein Schwert. Eines musste er dem Elfen lassen: er hatte Mut Cilméron mitten im Lager herauszufordern. „Man merë elyë?"(Was wollt ihr?) fragte Cilméron nun, da er sich kampfbereit gemacht hatte. Die Antwort des Elfen war eine Attacke und Cilméron konnte den schnellen Angriff nur mit Mühe abwehren. Der Elf war nicht nur größer als Cilméron sondern auch um einiges stärker und schneller. Das einzige was Cilméron blieb war Kampferfahrung und ein mindestens ebenso gutes Schwert wie das des Elben. Er hatte es einst zur Hochzeit von Vanyarië bekommen und es melwisilmë genannt. Cilméron betrachtete sein Schwert nicht als Waffe sondern vielmehr als treuen Freund und Gefährten. Die Klingen traffen aufeinander und Cilméron drehte sich geschickt aus dieser Lage um den Elfen erneut zu attackieren. Dieser ahnte diese Taktik jedoch schon voraus und parrierte den Schlag, gefolgt von einem Stoss nach vorne welcher Cilméron am Bein traff. Cilméron spürte wie das warme Blut sein Bein hinunter tropfte. Die Wunde war nicht tief und schmerzte im Moment noch nicht. Doch Cilméron wurde durch die Wunde angesporrnt und begann seine Taktik in den Offensiv Bereich zu verlegen. Er attackierte den Elfen nun von allen Seiten und dieser wunderte sich wie ein Mensch soviel Energie aufbringen konnte. Melwisilmë traff schließlich den rechten Oberarm des Elfen und auch ihm tropfte nun Blut vom Arm. Plötzlich wurde Cilméron von hinten angegriffen. Ein weiterer Elfe, welcher sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte stürmte auf ihn zu. Im letzten Moment surrte ein Pfeil auf den angfreifenden Elfen zu und rettete Cilméron das leben. Es war Laiquinga, welcher gemeinsam mit Tauron auf dem Weg zu Cilméron´s Lager war. Der erste Elf floh als er die Neuankömmlinge sah und der zweite Elf verschand spurlos. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zu dritt gewesen. „Wer war das?"frage Laiquinga. „Wenn ich das wüsste...,"Cilméron seufzte, „..wenn ich das nur wüsste..."  
  
Gretor wartete ungeduldig auf den König. Hatte der Mann einen zu großen Schreck gehabt und deswegen den König gar nicht informiert? Gretor schritt ungeduldig auf und ab. "Drache!" der König war unbemerkt an Gretor herangetretten. Gretor zuckte kurz zusammen und wandte sich dem König zu. Er überreichte ihm den Brief. "Diese Nachricht soll ich euch überbringen." Er wartete bis der König den Brief gelesen hatte. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich bei jeder Zeile die er las. Mal war es Erstaunen, dann Ärger und schließlich Freude. Der König faltete den Brief zusammen und richtete seine Worte an Gretor. "Dies sind verblüffende Neuigkeiten Drache. Fliege zurück zu deinem Herrn und berichte ihm dass die Gorasul mit mindestens 6000 Mann zu ihm stossen werden. Wir lassen weder Alderas noch Cilméron im Stich." Gretor nickte. "Vielen Dank König. Doch eines sollt ihr wissen: Ich habe einen Namen und mag es nicht 'Drache' genannt zu werden," Gretor versuchte bei diesen Worten beleidigt zu wirken, "und dann noch die Tatsache dass Cilméron nicht mein Herr ist. Er ist ein alter Freund und da auch ihr ein Freund von ihm seit, werde ich euch dies alles verzeihen." Der König lachte nun lauthals und Gretor schüttelte den Kopf. "Inzwischen lebe ich seit vierhundert und dreissig Jahren doch die Menschen werde ich nie verstehen." Er spannte seine Flügel aus, verabschiedetet sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Cilméron's Heer.  
  
Nachdem die Pferde festen Untergrund unter den Füssen hatte, ging die Reise schnell voran und die Pferde blieben dank einem parallell verlaufendem Fluss frisch für den Kampf. Nur noch ein halber Tagesmarsch trennte das Heer von Alderas. Laiquinga welcher bisher schweigsam neben Cilméron herritt, begann nun ein Gespräch mit diesem: "Euer Schwert ist nicht aus gewöhnlichem Stahl nicht wahr?" Cilméron nickte und zog Melwisilme aus der Scheide. "Es ist ein spezieller Zwitter, denn sowohl menschliche als auch elfische Merkmale sind in ihm zu finden. Der Kern und auch die äussersten Kanten bestehen aus Mithriel welches durch ein spezielles Verfahren während des Faltens, in den Stahl eingearbeitet ist. Dadurch ist es praktisch unzerbrechlich und sehr scharf. Der Griff selbst besteht aus Drachen-Horn und liegt durch die Lederumkleidung gut in der Hand." "Was bedeutet diese Gravur?" Laiquinga zeigte auf eine feine Gravur oberhalb des Griffes. "Nun," sagte Cilméron, welcher nun etwas ernster wurde, "da steht 'Cilméron ar Vany , '" Laiquinga zuckte merklich zusammen. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen und nicht fragen sollen. Doch nun war es ohnehin zu spät. Er wollte sich gerade irgendwie entschuldigen als Gretor auftauchte. Er stürzte sich vom Himmel direkt auf Cilméron. Etwa zwei Meter über dessen Kopf breitete er seine Flügel aus und landete sanft neben Fuine. Da das Heer nicht anhielt begann er neben Fuine herzugehen. Nachdem Cilméron ihn nicht fragen wollte wie die Lage aussah, startete Gretor das Gespräch: "Die Gorasul werden mit etwa 6000 Mann nach Alderas kommen. Nachdem ich selbst etwa eine Stunde brauchte um hier her zu gelangen, werden die Gorasul voraussichtlich in zwei Tagen die Mauern Alderas' erreichen." "Sehr gut," erwiederte nun Cilméron, "ich bitte dich nun, Alderas von unserer Ankunft zu informieren. König Farkon kennt dich doch?" "Ja," antwortete Gretor, "ich werde mich beeilen" Er erhob sich wieder und flog Richtung Alderas. Er wird vermutlich nur wenige Minuten brauchen, dachte Cilméron und damit behielt er Recht.  
  
Gretor war kurze Zeit später tatsächlich in Alderas angekommen und steuerte zielgewiss den Teil der Stadt an in dem sich der König befinden musste. Er entdeckte ihn schließlich auch und steuerte ihn an. Der König, durch den bevorstehenden Angriff angespannt, bemerkte Gretor sehr früh und winkte den Bogenschützen zu, welche bereits die Sehne gespannt hatten um Gretor zu erlegen. Der König wusste, dass Gretor keine Sekunde in Gefahr war. Er hatte diesen Drachen schon Wurfgeschosse aus der Luft holen sehen, welche jede Burgmauer problemlos durchbrochen hätten. Dass Gretor sich hier befand konnte abgesehen davon nur eines heissen: Cilméron war gekommen. Endliche eine gute Nachricht. Kurz zuvor wurde der König noch gewarnt, dass die Orks sich jetzt weniger als einen Tagesmarsch entfernt befanden. „Ich grüsse dich Farkon, König Alderas'"rief Gretor nun dem König zu. Dieser nickte und erwiederte: „Auch du seyest gegrüsst Gretor. Welch Kunde bringst du mir aus dem Norden?"Gretor gelangte endlich an und stellte sich neben den König. Er lächelte, „Gute Kunde Farkon, sehr gute Kunde. In diesem Moment befindet sich Cilméron in Begleitung einer fast zweitausend Mann starken Armee, welche sich in weniger als 6 Stunden hier einfinden wird. Und die Gorasul haben vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine noch grössere Armee losgeschickt welche übermorgen ebenfalls Alderas erreichen wird."Das Gesicht des Königs erhellte sich mit jedem Wort welches Gretor sprach. Seit Wochen war dies das erste Mal dass er wieder an Sieg denken konnte. Gretor beschloss nicht mehr zur Armee zur fliegen sondern blieb um sich über die Lage zu informieren und ein wenig Wasser zu drinken. Er musste jedesmal schmunzeln wenn er daran dachte dass er, ein Feuergeborendes Tier, sich so an dem kühlem Feind des Feuers erfreuen konnte.  
  
Nachdem Gretor weg war, setzte sich das Heer wieder in Bewegung. Die Grenze nach Alderas war vollkommen verlassen. Da die Orks aus Süden kamen wurde die Grenze nach Norden nicht einmal von einer einzelnen Wache geschützt, was auch unnötig wäre, da nur Menschenfesten Richtung Norden liegen und gerade in dieser Zeit war Alderas mit keiner Menschenfestung oder Stadt verfeindet. Cilméron welcher schon oft König Farkon besucht hatte und sogar in früheren Tagen dessen Tochter von diesem angebotem bekam, wusste dass es sich nun nur noch um einige Meilen handelte bevor man die Stadtmauern Alderas' erreichte.  
  
Gretor sah die Armee bereits um einiges bevor die Mauerwachen Cilméron ankündigten. Farkon eilte erfreut mit einigen Herolden vor die Tore und stürmte Cilméron entgegen. Die beiden umarmten und grüssten sich und die Armee ritt in die Stadt. Lange weilte die Freude nicht. Cilméron sah sich um und erkannte nicht das Alderas wieder welches er einst kannte. Die Bäume waren welk und das bereits mitten im Sommer. Die Armut blickte Cilméron aus den Gesichtern der Leute entgegen. Die Orks hatten Alderas schon früher angegriffen weil es so weit südlich liegt. Doch nun stand der Stadt die größte Schlacht bevor welche sie jemals erleben sollte. Einige Frauen kamen schließlich mit Fässern und Platten um die Armee zu stärken. Die Männer erfrischten sich an den angebotenen Gaben und einige legten sich vor dem Kampf noch einmal auf ihr Lager um ausgeruht zu sein. Gegen Ende des Tages als die Sonne die Berggipfel erreicht hatte, hörte man die Orks kommen. Farkon wieß die Männer Cilméron's ein und man bezog Stellung.  
  
Cilméron machte sich auf dem Weg zu Farkon, doch er wurde von Tauron aufgehalten. „Wir werden gewinnen?"Cilméron nickte zuversichtlich. Als er sich wieder auf den Weg machte um Farkon aufzusuchen, sah er dass sich dieser gerade vor den formierten Männern aufgestellt hatte und zu einer Ansprache ansetzte. Also reihte sich Cilméron in die Menschenmenge ein und wartete gespannt mit den anderen, stiller werdenden auf die Worte des Königs.  
  
„Söhne Alderas' seit geraumer Zeit sind wir Opfer brutaler Orkangriffe. Nichteinmal Frauen und Kinder werden verschont und wir sind sehr geschwächt. Unser aller Untergang schien uns bereits nah als ein alter Freund mir frohe Kunde brachte. Es war die Kunde von der Ankunft einer Armee welche uns helfen und unterstützen sollte. Ihr alle habt unsere Freunde bereits gesehen, durch deren Hilfe wir, so Gott will, den Kampf bestehen werden."Farkon blickte die Männer an. Inzwischen war alles Still und einige nickten. „Wir stehen hier am heutigem Tag und blicken in die Gesichter unserer Feinde. Doch wir sind nicht ängstlich. Unser Gesicht spiegelt nicht die Furcht wieder, welche der Feind von uns erwartet. Und darum werden wir gewinnen."Die Menge begann zu gröllen und der König hob seine Stimme an um den Lärm zu übertönen. „Der Heutige Tag wird noch lange in Geschichten und Liedern besungen werden. Nicht alle von uns werden es überleben,"das Gröllen wurde etwas leiser, „Doch wir werden es dem Feind verdammt schwer machen. Alderas wohlan, voran, zum Siege!"Mit diesem Schlachtruf endete der König und das Brüllen der Leute wurde wieder lauter. Der König hatte instinktiv die richtigen Worte gewählt und die Männer waren nun bereit für den Kampf, auch wenn er ihr Leben kosten würde.  
  
Die Erde bebte, denn die Orks erreichten schließlich Alderas. Cilméron wartete gespannt ab. Alderas war, ähnlich wie der erste Ring um Gondor, mit dicken Mauern ausgestattet und bat Feinden nicht viele Möglichkeiten zum Eindringen. Wäre Alderas auf eine Belagerung eingestellt, was Vorräte anging, hätten die Orks mehrere Monate keine Chance gehabt und hätten ihrerseits vermutlich abziehen müssen. Doch die Nahrungsmittel in Alderas waren ohnehin schon knapp und man hatte zu Früh vom bevorstehendem Angriff erfahren um Vorräte zu horten. Deshalb beschloss König Farkon von vornherein die Orks auf offenem Feld zu begrüssen. Als die Orktruppen nun näher rückten, begannen auch die Truppen Alderas die Stadt zu verlassen und auf dem Feld Aufstellung zu beziehen. Es schien Cilméron eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis endlich alle aus der Stadt waren. Die Orks waren inzwischen näher gekommen und man hörte bereits den typischen Klang ihrere Kampftrommeln. Alderas hatte einige Bläser und Trommler welche schließlich ihr Vorhaben aufgaben gegen die Orktrommeln anzuspielen, da es zwecklos schien. Farkon schritt nocheinmal auf und ab und redetet seinen Männern Mut zu. Dannach schritt er zu Cilméron. „Es sind mehr als ich dachte."sagte er. „Keine Sorge Farkon, Gorasul lässt uns nicht im Stich. Sie müssten Heute oder Morgen hier ankommen. Wir müssen die Orks solange in Schach halten."Der König nickte. „Vielleicht wäre es unter diesen Umständen besser gewesen hinter den Mauern zu bleiben."er grübelte eine Zeitlang, setze dann aber nach: „Andererseits wären dann die Orks dicht vorgerückt und hätten uns jeden Ausfall unmöglich gemacht."Als er so, mehr zu sich selbst, denn zu Cilméron sagend, wieder vor die Männer schritt, wirkte er etwas verwirrt. Doch Cilméron wusste dass er sobald der Kampf losgehen würde, wieder bei klarem Verstand sein würde. Anders würde er auch nicht überleben. Die Orks hatten nun angehalten und formierten sich. Farkon bereitete seine Bogenschützen vor und die Alderas Reiter wurden am linken Flügel positioniert um die Ork Artillerie seitlich anzugreiffen. Die Vorbereitungen waren getroffen und ein neuer Morgen war angebrochen. Gut dass sie nicht Nachts kämpfen mussten.  
  
Die Bogenschützen bereiteten ihre Bogen vor und warteten gespannt auf die weiteren Befehle. Aus dieser Entfernung in welcher sich die Orks derzeit befanden, konnte Farkon nicht erwarten grossen Schaden anzurichten. Doch liess er die Bogen trotzdem spannen und abfeuern um seinen Männern Mut zu machen und den Kampf zu beginnen bevor alle zu erschöpft wären um noch zu kämpfen. Die Pfeile durchschnitten die Luft und einige Orks sackten unter ihnen zusammen. Durch diese Provokation verärgert griffen die Orks nun an und mit Gebrüll stürmten sie wild durcheinander voran. Die Alderas Reiter bekamen den Befehl einzugreiffen und ritten ebenfalls los. In der Mitte des Feldes traffen sich die beiden Armeen. Die Reiter hatten ein leichtes die Orks niederzuraffen. Doch plötzlich surrte die Luft erneut. Die Orks hatten wieder erwarten ebenfalls Bogenschützen und schossen nun auf ihre eigenen Leute. Auf beiden Seiten gab es große Verluste. Die Pfeile durchbohrten Pferde und Reiter. Farkon wandte entsetzt seinen Blick ab, jeder Versuch die Reiter zu retten war vergeblich. Eine zweite Reihe von Orks preschte vorwärts und die Armee machte sich bereit. Cilméron zog Melwisilme aus der Scheide und gesellte sich zum König in die vordersten Reihen. Tauron und die wenigen anderen Elfen welche sich der Armee angeschlossen hatten, spannten wieder und wieder ihre Bogen und töteten mit jedem Schuss einen Ork, doch es waren einfach zu viele von ihnen. Die Orks kamen näher und Cilméron spannte sämtliche Muskeln an. Nun begann der Kampf Mann gegen Mann und jede Übersicht ging verloren. Cilméron ging Seite an Seite mit Tauron voran und sein Schwert tanzte durch die Orkreihen, Leichen hinterlassend und sehr bald blutgetränkt. Tauron hatte ausser seinem Bogen noch zwei Elfendolche welche er gekonnt benützte. Cilméron stach gerade einem Ork das Schwert in den Hals, als er hinter sich einen weiteren Ork bemerkte. Er wusste dass er es nicht mehr schaffen würde sich zu wenden und dessen Schlag abzuwehren. Tauron schritt dazwischen und beseitigte den Ork. Er wandte sich Cilméron zu. „Passt besser auf Cilméron!"Cilméron antwortete nicht sondern warf sich hinter Tauron und wehrte einen Orkpfeil ab welcher Tauron bestimmt war. „Wir sind wohl quitt,"meinte er lächelnd. Tauron hob seine Augenbrauen und stürzte sich wieder auf die Orks. Cilméron suchte das Feld ab nach Farkon. Er erspähte in inmitten einer Horde Orks welche es wohl auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Cilméron rannte und erstach im Laufen noch einige Orks als er bei Farkon angekommen war, hatten die Orks ihn schon schwer verletzt und einige Pfeile steckte in seinen Körper. Cilméron hieb wütend auf die Orks ein und zersprengte sie. Er beugte sich zum niedergesunkenem König: „Farkon!"Dieser blickte mit strahlenden Augen zu Cilméron, wie sie nur ein Totgeweihter hat. „Cilméron, treuer Freund. Die Zeit ist vorbei in der wir gemeinsam gegen die Feinde kämpften."Farkon tat sich bereits schwer mit dem Sprechen, denn seine Lunge füllte sich bereits mit seinem eigenem Blut. Er nahm noch einmal all seine verbliebene Kraft, erhob sich und rannte auf die Orks zu, „ALDERAS!"mit diesen Worten lief er in seinen Tot. Man würde seiner noch lange gedenken. Cilméron spürte den Zorn, welcher in ihm erwachte. Er stürzte sich ohne zu überlegen in die Orkreihen und achtete nicht einmal auf die Pfeile welche sich durch seine leichte Rüstung bohrten. Er schlug wild auf jeden Ork ein und tötete viele von ihnen. Schließlich zogen sich die Orks zurück um sich neu zu formieren und die Kämpfer Alderas' taten es ihnen gleich. Das Schlachtfeld war voller Leichen und die meisten von ihnen waren Orks. Doch leider hatte auch Alderas sehr viele Männer verloren und einen erneuten Orkangriff dieser Stärke würden sie nicht überleben.  
  
Gretor war nach ihrer Ankunft in Alderas erneut aufgebrochen um die Gorasulen Armee nach Alderas zu geleiten. Er hatte die bereits aufgebrochene Armee auch bald erreicht und zeigte sich früh um niemanden zu erschrecken. Der König, welcher voranritt winkte Gretor zu sich und hörte sich erfreut an, dass Cilméron Alderas erreicht hatte und Kampfvorbereitungen traff. „Nun denn Drache, wir werden spätestens Morgen das Schlachtfeld erreichen. Vermutlich werden die Kämpfe dann bereits in vollem Gange sein."Gretor nickte und stieg wieder etwas höher um sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Die Armee war grösser als er gedacht hatte und bot einen impossanten Anblick. Es ging schnell voran und bald hatte man den ersten Lagerplatz erreicht, wo auch Cilméron halt machen liess. Die Armee war hungrig und man verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, die Vorräte zu verspeisen. Dem König war dies Recht, weil es die Männer ablenkte. Er nahm ein grosses Stück Fleisch und bot es Gretor an. „Nein danke,"sagte dieser, sichtlich entsetzt dass ihm Fleisch angeboten wurde, „ich bin Vegetarier."Der König blickte ihn erstaunt an und begann dann zu lachen „Hahaha.. Vegetarier, ein Drache hahaha,"er klopfte Gretor auf dessen Schulter und ging davon. Gretor blickte ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Kurze Zeit später machte sich die Armee wieder bereit um endlich gen Alderas zu ziehen.  
  
Cilméron schnaufte und drank den letzten Schluck Wasser den er in seiner Feldflasche hatte. Er wusste nicht wo Tauron war und die Lage sah nicht gut aus. Mehr als die Hälfte seiner Leute waren tot oder zumindest schwer verletzt. Die Orks waren zwar auch nur noch etwa die Hälfte ihrere usprünglichen Grösse, doch formierten sie sich erneut und griffen wieder an. Cilméron richtete sich auf und machte sich bereit in die letzte Schlacht zu ziehen. Er nahm sein Schwert und steuerte einige der stärkeren Orks an, welche er vorher beobachten konnte als sie grosse Lücken in seine Verteidigung gerissen hatten. „Bildet Dreiergruppen und zersprengt die feindliche Armee"rief er nun den übriggebliebenen Kämpfern zu. Sie nickten und bildeten Gruppen. Cilméron wurde schneller und sah aus den Augenwinkeln dass sich zwei Leute mit ihm abgesetzt hatten und ihn deckten. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne als er gerade noch sah dass ein Pfeil in seine Richtung abgeschossen wurde. Plötzlich wurde es sehr heiss und Cilméron hielt sich den Arm vors Gesicht. Als er wieder nach vorne blickte war der Pfeil und die Gruppe Orks verschwunden die er eben noch gesehen hatte. Dafür brannte es nun an einigen Stellen. Cilméron blickte nach oben und sah Gretor, welcher die Orks zersprengte. Er fasste sich schnell wieder, streckte das Schwert empor und rannte schreiend auf die verbliebenen Orks zu, wohlwissend dass die Gorasulen Armee vor ihnen, hinter den Orks war und diese einkesselte. Melwisilme, Cilméron's Schwert, durchtrennte die Orkkörper wie Papier und Cilméron merkte nichteinmal dass er einige Pfeile in den Armen stecken hatte. Die beiden Gorasul, die ihn deckten, waren in der Hitze des Gefächtes von ihm getrennt worden und Cilméron merkte dass er sich mitten unter den Orks befand. Sein Kampfeswahn wurde dadurch nur bestärkt und er schlug wild rund um sich. Viele seiner Schläge traffen nur das Leere, doch die Orks wichen zurück und gaben ihm Gelegenheit ein zweites Mal in ihre Richtung zu schlagen. Diesmal traff er und die Orks gingen quiekend zu Boden. Er ging über die Orkleichen und holte erneut zum Schlag aus, als er merkte dass es der Gorasulenkönig war vor dem er stand. Er hielt im Schlag inne und blickte sich um. Erst jetzt registrierte er die Jubelschreie der Armee. Die Orks waren alle vernichtet worden. Er warf das Schwert zu Boden, sank auf die Knie und trauerte um die vielen Gefallenen. Nicht wenige davon gute Freunde von ihm. Dies war die Schlacht um Alderas. Viele Lieder sollten von ihr berichten, keines davon sollte die Toten erwähnen welche dafür gefallen waren. 


End file.
